Right Place, Wrong Time
by frogchik090
Summary: Jade is finally ready to admit to Tori her feelings for her but the night she prepares to tell her Tori has her own shocking news to share. Will Jade be able to tell Tori of her feelings? Jori story all the way sorry about the short summary. Rated for T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

Tori's POV

"Alright Vega, I gotta head home for that stupid family dinner." Jade said getting up from my bed.

We just finished a horror movie marathon that we started last night. I get up following Jade downstaris to see her out. 'Just tell her Tori." I say to myself. I don't know why but I just can't get myself to form the words.

"Alright Jade I'll see you later, have fun tonight." I say bringing Jade into a hug which she now doesn't try to fight.

Jade and I became close friend when her and Beck broke up about 6 months ago. She came over the night they broke up in tears and heartbroken. I took her in and up to my room allowing her to cry herself to sleep. She fell asleep after a cfew hours of crying and explaining how Beck felt like they just weren't working anymore. After that night I found myself hanging out with Jade more and more either at my place or even at her place. It was slightly awkward with the group at lunch for a while but after about 3 months Jade and Beck started being able to talk again. We would hang out as a group not as much as we had before they broke up and they would be civil they just wouldn't talk.

Somewhere in these past 6 months I developed a crush on Jade that turned into falling in love with her. I didn't want to tell her to early and ruin the friendship since she was recovering from her break up.

"Bye Vega." Jade says pulling back from the hug with a smirk before walking out the door to her car.

I decided to turn on the TV in the living room. I searched through the channels looking for something good while I had the house to myself. I got lost in my house thoughts trying to figure out how I was going to tell Jade of my feelings. I hated holding them in I just didn't know how to tell her.

After about an hour of watching TV I get a text from Jade.

'This dinner is boring. You should come over later, I have to talk to you about something.' The text read.

I felt a weird feeling of slight nervousness and anxiousness to know what Jade wanted to talk to me about. I quickly answered her that I was sorry dinner was boring and tat I'd be over later whenever she got back.

I lay down on the couch watching TV again but couldn't focus on it much as my mind just kept going back to what Jade wanted to talk to me about. I must have fallen asleep while watching TV because I woke up an hour later to my parents walking in the front door.

I check to see I have a new text as I sit up on the couch, it's from Jade telling she is home and to come over whenever. I stand up from the couch preparing to go upstairs and get ready real quick.

"Hey kiddo, before you leave, we need to talk to you about something." My dad says before I can run upstairs.

"Okay sure." I say sitting back down in my spot on the couch.

"I got promotion today, I was offered a position of detective." My dad says proudly.

"Oh my god that's great dad!" I exclaim jumping up from the couch to give him a hug. As I hug him I notice my mom sitting on the chair byt e couch has a sad smile on her face. I pull back to look at him.

"Tori, the position is in Washington." My dad explained.

"Oh no. Dad are you moving there?" I ask sadly.

"No honey, we are all moving there." My mom says getting up from the chair.

I fall back onto the couch as my world crashes down.

Jade's POV

I get home from my boring family dinner that consisted of my mom, aunt and cousin. It was boring to say the least. My cousin who is my age and cool wasn't able to come today because of work so I was left with her younger and quite annoying brother.

I decided to text Tori part way through the dinner. It's been 6 months since the break up with Beck and I am finally to move on and be in a relationship again. I plan on telling Tori tonight my feelings for her. I feel confidant that the feelings are mutual but even if they aren't it's still worth the risk of telling her.

I never thought I would see the day I'd fall for Tori Fucking Vega but I did.. She never once gave up on me and has always been there for me no matter how mean I have been in the past not to mention she is gorgeous and sexy. I think I had feelings for her when Beck and I were still together but they were buried deep inside of me. Though I was very heartbroken when Beck broke up with me I knew he was right that we just weren't working. After I finally let Tori in I realized just how amazing a person she is. Even if she doesn't return the feelings I know I won't regret telling her because she isn't' a type of person to mock me for it.

I just started a horror movie when the doorbell rings. I check my phone for any text from Vega but there is nothing. I run down the stairs checking the door hole to see that it's Tori standing there.

"Way to just show up at my house without a text first Vega." I say with a smirk jokingly. My smirk falls off my face quickly when I realize Tori is crying.

"Tori what's wrong?" I asked slightly panicked that she is this upset. I pull her inside then into my arms where she cries into my shoulder. "Shhhh it's okay, Tori what happened? Why are you so upset?" I ask quietly as she cries.

"I'm moving." Tori says pulling back to look me in the eyes. I don't want to ask because I already know from how upset she is right now that it's not close and it's going to be sooner than later.

"Where?" I ask as a lump forms in my throat.

"Washington, my dad got a promotion." Tori says through tears. I feel my own burn my eyes but I fight them.

"Do you know when?" I squeak out.

"In 2 weeks." I feel my heart plummet into my stomach.

Tori just leans forward into me again wrapping her arms around me. I just wrap my arms around her and hold her as she falls apart. I feel my heart rip in half I was happy with her, friends with her possibly going to even be something more but that is all destroyed and I can't stop my tears from flowing. I pull her up to my room turning on a movie as we just mindlessly watch it. We don't talk about her moving we just quietly watch the movie. Tori has her head on my shoulder and I rest mine on hers.

"So what did you need to tell me tonight, I know I kind of dropped big news on you earlier but I'm curious." Tori asks me halfway through the movie.

"Oh it's nothing important you are dealing with a lot tonight." I say quickly.

"Please Jade. I need something to distract me." Tori begs and with how sad she looks I give in.

"Uh I, I think I am ready to start dating again." I say.

"Oh really? Congrats that is great Jade, do you have someone you like in mind?" Tori asks me looking happy for me.

"Yeah actually that guy Jake from our history class last year, he messaged me the other day, and he seems pretty cool so I decided to give him a shot." I lie to Tori and I feel shitty but there seems no point in telling her I have feelings fro her if she is just going to move away. Tori gives me a small smile and nods.

"You should totally go for it I know he had a big crush on you and you should get back out in the dating scene." Tori says. She has a smile but there is something that doesn't match with her smile, she is probably just acting happy for me even though she is upset over moving.

"You think so?" I ask. Maybe I was wrong maybe she didn't have feelings for me at all. She seems genuinely happy for me.

"Yeah, you deserve to be happy Jade." Tori says squeezing my hand. I just nod feeling my heart clench as we both turn back to the movie.

"Well I should get back home I kind of rushed out of my parents house earlier and I don't want them to worry." Tori says standing up.

"You sure you don't want to stay the night?" I ask wanting to spend every last second she has here with me.

"No I have a lot to talk about with my parents It was a little bad before I ran out but thank you Jade, I'll see you later." Tori says standing up and walking out of my room. I was upset she didn't try to hug me. I quickly chase after her downstairs.

"Tori wait." I say just as she reaches the door. "Text me or call me or just come over if you need anything or to just get away okay?" I say to her. She smiles and nods. I pull her into a tight hug wishing she wasn't moving and that I could just tell her my feelings.

"Give Jake a chance Jade he seems like a good guy." Tori says before she walks out the door to her car. I shut the door and lean against it before I slide down it to the floor and start crying.

I honestly have never hated my life until this point. I get dumped by Beck and fall for Tori and get close with her just to have her taken away from me. Am I not allowed to be happy?

"I love you Tori." I whisper out to the air in-between sobs.

**I hope you like this story it won't be too long just a few chapters i think. Let me know what you think and review it please and thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

Jade's POV

After Tori left I continued to cry feeling utterly heart broken. I finally collected myself off the floor and went into the kitchen to get a drink maybe even two.

I finally let myself feels for Tori and she is going to move away. What did I do to my karma? Was it because I was so mean to her when she first came to Hollywood Arts? I was making it up to her well trying to; I'd try forever to make it all up to her.

I pour myself a half glass full of straight rum then start a second one before I decide to send Jake a message. Maybe he can distract me from Vega and get my mind off of her. For all I know she didn't even return my feelings why would she I have been nothing but shitty.

I am on my 3rdglass of rum when I here the door.

"Hey Sexy" I slur out starting to feel the alcohol.

"Oh hey Jade." Jake says smiling. He reminds me of a boy version of Tori. He is tall ad tan very thin but has muscles in his arms and abs; you can see through his shirt.

"Come on in and have a drink with me." I say with a smirk. Maybe he can take my mind off Tori.

"Okay." Jake says smiling at me.

Tori's POV

As soon as I get out to my car I am devastated. Jade wants to date again but not me. I sit in my car for a few minutes trying to get myself together before driving away. I text Andre saying I need to talk to him and that I am coming over.

"Tor, what's going on?" Andre says as he opens the door to me crying.

"So much Andre so much." I cry as he pulls me into a hug. We go into his room and he gets up both hot chocolate as I explain to him everything going on from my feeling for Jade to, my dad announcing the move to Jade saying she was going to start seeing Jake.

I eventually cry myself to sleep and end up staying the night at Andre's. I decide to head home and face reality when I wake up the next morning. I don't think I have ever felt so heartbroken in my life but if Jade wants to date Jake and he makes her happy then I'm happy for her she certainly deserves it.

"Tori honey, is that you?" I hear my mom call when I enter the house.

"Yeah mom it's me." I say trying to not let my tears fall. I hate everything today.

"Honey, I'm sorry about the news last night, I know you love it here so your father and I discussed it. What if you and Trina got an apartment for next year, I mean I would rather you moved with us but if it would make you happier to stay here than I trust you to live with Trina. I know you can keep up with your grades and you're 17 and a very responsible kid. What do you think?" My mom asks me. I do think about it and the more I think about it the more I have to think about seeing Jade and Jake together at school next year, holding hands hugging, kissing, and I just can't do it. I want her to be happy but seeing her with him will kill me inside.

"I'm sorry about storming out last night but I think I am going to move with you guys." I say sniffling trying my hardest to keep the tears inside.

"Are you sure?" My mom asks looking at me with concern and I just nod not trusting my voice anymore. "Tori, you know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"Yes mom, but I just can't right now." I say as the tears spill free. My mom just wraps me up in a hug I sorely need.

The remaining two weeks I have here pass by quickly. I spend my time with the gang, or packing. I hung out with Jade several times but it was different then it used to be. I don't know why though. Jade was a bit different. At times she would be distant with me but then would give me extra long hugs when we said goodbye or just give me a random hug. I chalked it up to that she would just miss me since we became pretty good friends.

Today was the day I would leave with my parents for Washington. I decided to go see Jade on my final day here. I drive to her house feeling my heart break more and more as I got closer. This would be the last time I would see Jade for I don't know how long. I park the car in the driveway noticing a new car I haven't seen there before.

"Hey Tori." Jade says opening the door a few moments after I rang the doorbell.

"Hi Jade." I say as my tears start falling. I'm so mad at myself for crying again I told myself I wouldn't cry today. "I just, I leave today in a little bit and I just wanted to come see you again before I left. The tears started coming a little harder now.

"Tori, I." Jade said but stopped and looked off to the side I could tell something was bothering her. When she looked back up she had tears in her eyes.

"Jade." I whisper.

"I'm going to miss you a lot, I mean it Tori. You are my best friend." Jade says before sucking in her bottom lip into her mouth shaking slightly as tears fell form her eyes. "Tori, I." Jade starts before we are interrupted.

"Hey babe." I hear a male voice say form inside the house. I see Jake walk up behind Jade giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You weren't in bed." Jake says. Jade just looks off to the side and wipes her eyes real quick while he looks at me.

"Hi Tori, are you okay?" he asks concerned. I know he is a good guy but it kills me to see them together. I guess Jade made it official with him.

"I'm alright Jake don't worry." Jake smiles a sympathetic smile.

"Jake, just go to the room and wait for me please I need a few moments." Jade says still not looking at him. I see him nod giving her another kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to say bye I didn't mean to interrupt anything." I say quickly just turning and waking down to my car.

"Tori wait." I hear Jade say before I feel her turn me around and wrap me in a tight hug.

"I'm glad you found someone again Jade. You deserve someone who will treat you right and sees you for how beautiful you are. You truly deserve the best Jade. You're my best friend and I'm going to miss you so much." I say then I kiss her on the cheek before pulling out of the hug and get in my car.

"Tori." I turn to Jade and see the tears streaming down there face. "You deserve the best too. Have a safe trip and remember to come back and visit us."

"Goodbye Jade." I say before pulling out of her driveway and driving away from the person I love the most in this world.

_One year later_

"Come on Taylor, I'm really sick of this place." I say pulling Taylor my cousin who is 22 away from a slot machine.

"Okay Jordan." Taylor says with a wink. "You big baby." I just glare at her and start walking.

We are currently in Las Vegas. We got here two days ago for a little summer trip. I am currently using my cousin Jordan's id because she turned 21 a few months ago and happened to have two licenses. Something about she thought she lost the first one paid for a new one then found the first one. She isn't the brightest bulb on the strand sometimes but she's family.

"Let's go to Tropicana. We haven't been there yet and they have a club!" Taylor says excitedly. I just roll my eyes but follow her anyways.

We walk for about 20 minutes before we finally arrive at the casino. We find our way to the bar in the casino so we can grab a drink before hitting the slots.

"Alright let's play a few games then we can go to the club." Taylor says grabbing our drinks and handing mine to me.

We walk around playing random slots as we find them. Neither one of us is really winning anything this trip. I won 50 on a slot yesterday but lost it yesterday and today.

"This is a fun trip Jade." Taylor says and I just glare at her.

"Shut up dumbass!" I bark out.

"Sorry I forget _Jordan_." Taylor says like a child. "Can we go to the club now?"

"Ugh fine. I'm sick of losing money on these stupid games anyways."

We get into the club no problem because Jordan and I look like we are twins. I seriously think she is my sister not cousin. We go straight to the bar to get drinks because I need more drinks before I can dance. This is our last night here so we want to make the most of it.

After dancing for a couple hours we are back out in the casino at the bar in the casino to get more drinks and play more slots they are a lot more fun when I'm feeling tipsy. As I wait for my next drink I hear cheering coming from a room that's close to the bar. I walk over to see about 20 people clapping and whistling for a performer on stage. My heart stops when I see Tori Vega walking off stage saying hi to all her friends.

I watch as Tori says hi to some of the people cheering as she makes her way to the back of the room. I feel so happy to see her I can't believe it. Since Tori moved no matter what I did or whom I saw I could not get over her. I still feel the same love for her I did when she left. I thought I was getting over her but seeing her here now I just am not. I am just about to step up into the room to say hi to her when some girl walks up to her and kisses then hugs her tight. My heart shatters.

I quickly walk back to the bar and wait for my drinks while Taylor is in the bathroom. I just want to drink them and leave quickly. Fuck. This hurts; this hurts worse than when she first visited a few months after she moved and told me she had a girlfriend. It killed me inside that day and since then we haven't talked much or hung out much when she visited. I loved her and couldn't stand her being with someone that wasn't me even though I was a hypocrite.

"Here are your drinks." The bartender says handing them back to me.

"Thanks." I mumble throwing the money on the counter.

"Good our drinks are done." Taylor says walking up to the bar.

"Yeah we need to finish these drinks and leave." I say with no emotion.

"What's wrong?" Taylor looks at me concerned.

"Nothing I am just tired." I mumble out drinking my drink. I am about to get up and leave the bar I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Jade?" I hear Tori say as I turn around. Fuck me. I was hoping to avoid her.

**I am sorry if this isn't the way any of you saw this going there is still some chapters left and as I said it's a short Jori story. Let me know what you think so far with a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

Tori's POV

I just performed a show at a Las Vegas casino name Tropicana. y performing arts teacher at the school I attended had a friend that worked in the entertainment center at this casino. The friend needed singers and my teacher got me the job here.

As I'm walking off stage my ex comes up and kisses me before hugging me to her. I couldn't believe she was here to see me perform.

"Lindsey what are you doing her?" I asked shocked to see her. We broke up a few months ago and haven't really talked too much since.

"Tori, I love you. I came to see you perform and talk things out."

"Lindsey, we broke up 4 months ago after you cheated on me, there is nothing to talk about." I say getting a little annoyed.

I know Tori, and I didn't mean to, it's the biggest mistake I ever made in my life and I am so sorry about that. I still haven't forgiven myself for that stupid decision." Lindsey looks at me with sad eyes waiting for my response.

"Lindsey I'm flattered you flew down her to see me but it's over between us, I'm in love with someone else." I say.

"Tori," Lindsey says trying to stop me from walking.

"Bye Lindsey I say just walking away. I feel like I may have been slightly rude with her but she cheated on me and I told her when we broke up I didn't have any interest in a friendship with her.

I know it may seem like I used her to get over Jade but I really didn't I genuinely thought I liked her. When I figured out I really didn't like her and was still very in love with Jade I was going to break up with her, though I found out she cheated on me before I dumped her.

I make my way to the back room to grab some money so I can get another water. Performing on stage always makes me really thirsty after wards but I love it. As I make my way to the bar I stop dead in my tracks. Jade West is standing at the bar. Holy shit! I walk up to her cautiously as to not startle her.

"Jade?" I say when I get close enough. Jade turns around and looks at me shocked and slightly startled but not happy to see me ouch.

"Vega." Jade says turning back to a girl she is standing with I failed to notice before. Maybe that's her girlfriend?

"Give me a minute." Jade says more of a command than a question. The girl just nods. She is really pretty light brown hair, light blue eyes, same height as Jade but smaller boobs, though still bigger than mine. She just smiles at me as she walks out of the bar.

"Is she?" I go to ask if she is Jade's girlfriend before Jade cuts me off.

"My cousin Taylor."

"Oh." I say and Jade just nods taking a gulp of her drink not really looking at me again. Man this is awkward.

"How have you been?" I ask to start some sort of conversation.

"Good, on a mini vacation with Taylor, how about you?" Jade says looking at me for once.

"Oh I'm great actually, I got a small singing gig here so things are looking up for me. It's really awesome." I say. Jade gives me a smile but I can tell it is fake. She seems completely uninterested in talking to me now. Guess our friendship really is over.

"Well Vega, I better get going Taylor is waiting and we have to leave early tomorrow morning. Um it was nice seeing you." Jade says looking at me looking sad for a second before her face changes. Is there hope?

"Bye Jade it was great seeing you." I pull her into a brief hug, which she surprisingly returns. "Maybe we can get together sometime when I visit again." I say pulling back from the hug. Jade just shifts uncomfortably.

"Uh yeah maybe if I have time I am pretty busy getting ready for school and with," Jade is cut off when her phone rings she pulls it out and it's Jake. "Hey let me call you back." Jade says into the phone. "Sorry um but as I was saying I have been pretty busy but maybe we can figure something out." Jade says with a small smile. "Well bye Tori, maybe I'll see you soon." Jade says walking away. I feel my heart clench so she is still with Jake.

"Bye Jade." I whisper into the air feeling my eyes burn with tears in my eyes. I didn't even get to tell her how I was probably coming back home for college; Washington will never be my home. Jade probably wouldn't care though.

Jade's POV

I barely make it away from Tori before the tears start. It killed me to talk to her knowing she is with someone and I still can't have her. It was fine when I wasn't seeing her but someone in the universe likes fucking with me and hurting me. I didn't mean to be so cold and distant to her but I just can't be around her without it hurting. That hug nearly killed me to know it was just as friends. Fuck.

"Want to talk about it?" Taylor asks as I walk up to her out in the casino.

"No." I say through my tears trying not to completely fall apart. Taylor just pulls me into a hug letting me cry on her shoulder.

"Let me guess, that was Tori?" She asks and I nod. I told Taylor about my feelings for Tori as soon as I realized I had them. Taylor is the closest thing I have to a sister and has always been there for me and easy to talk to. She of course accepted me the way I was and told me it didn't change anything.

"She looked happy to see you. What happened?" Taylor asks with concern.

"She is with someone else." I say trying to stop the tears.

_Flashback_

_It was the beginning of Christmas break and Tori was coming back for a visit tonight. It had been a little over 4 months since she moved and I last saw her in person. I was so excited I didn't even care if everyone knew. A deep longing part of me wanted to tell her how I felt about her. Maybe we could make it work even with the distance. I would be willing to visit her up in Washington as much as possible and I know she comes back and visits sometimes too._

_ I finish getting ready because it's about time to go meet the gang and Trina at Karaoke Dokie for Tori's arrival. I am so happy and excited and slightly nervous to see her. I find the gang standing around a table no sign of Tori yet. I feel my anxiety go up knowing I still have to wait to see her. _

_ "Jade!" Cat says running up to hug me. I hug her back briefly before breaking out of the hug. I don't know why she is such a hugger but I allow it now. Tori changed me. I greeted the rest of the gang and joined them at the table awaiting my favorite Vega's arrival._

_ We are just chatting about nothing when the door opens and reveals a gorgeous Tori Vega. I feel my heart stop at just how beautiful she truly is right now. Everyone rushes up to her and I kind of just lag behind. Tori says hi to everyone in the gang with a big hug. She comes up to me last. _

_ "Hey Jade." She says with happy tears forming in her eyes before pulling me into a bone crushing hug and I hug her back just as tight. God I missed this girl. _

_ "I missed you so much Tori." I whisper back feeling my own tears spill free. When did I become such a girl? _

_ We finally break from the hug after a few blissful seconds though I wish I could hug her forever. We both discreetly wipe our eyes laughing a little at each other. We all go and sit at a table ordering food then taking turns singing songs and just laughing. It is just amazing to have Tori back._

_ "I'm surprised you didn't Lindsey with you for this visit." Trina says after we all take a break from singing. Who the fuck is Lindsey?_

_ "Who is Lindsey?" André I swear is a mind reader_

_ "Oh, she's ugh well she's a girl I started seeing from my new school. It's nothing serious yet so I haven't told anyone about it and didn't bring her. Maybe next time." Tori says shyly. So she is into girls, but already seeing someone else. I feel my heart shatter. It is like the feelings I had the night she told me she was moving all over again._

_ "Ah , I get you, didn't want to jinx it? Well I hope we get to met her next time." Andre says and everyone agrees I give Tori a small smile when she looks over at me. I'm glad I am a good actor so my ace doesn't show how much pain I am in right now._

_ We continue the night singing songs and just chatting about her life in Washington. At some point I notice it is just Tori and I at the table._

_ "So Jade, are you still seeing Jake?" Tori asks. I don't know why but I lie._

_ "Yeah, he was just busy tonight so that's why he isn't here, but we are happy." I say looking at Tori. She gives me a big smile but it almost looks as if her eyes are sad. Maybe she just misses her girlfriend. I want to tell Tori the truth but if she is happy with Lindsey I don't want to make her feel bad by telling her my feelings for her when she is with someone else. I truly do want her to be happy._

_ "I'm glad for you Jade, I really am." Tori smiles at me, squeezing my arm._

_ "How are things with this girl I never heard about? Jeez Tori I thought you were my best friend." I say jokingly even though it does sting she didn't tell me._

_ "Jade I didn't want to make a big deal out of it if it didn't go anywhere. I am really happy with her though, I am sorry though that I didn't tell you I just figured I could tell you in person when I visited it if I was still with her. I'm sorry Jade." Tori says looking guilty. Shit I didn't mean to make her feel bad._

_ "I'm just fucking with you Tori. I am glad you are happy you deserve it. I decide to be unselfish for once and not tell her about my feelings. She deserves happiness._

_End Flashback _

I stare out the window of the taxi we took to get back to our hotel thinking about the first night Tori came back. I didn't mean to but somehow after that visit Tori and I stopped talking as much. It just hurt me to be around her. I knew that I probably hurt her by just getting distant with her but I just couldn't help it.

"Jade we are here." Taylor shakes me out of my thoughts.

I just follow her to the hotel we are at after she pays the cab fare. I can't wait to just leave here. I need Jake, not in the dating way but he is my best friend. He was really cool when I broke up with him a month after Tori left and explained that it just wasn't working because I was gay and in love with Tori. I pick up my phone to call him back.

"Hey Jade." He says excitedly into the phone. "How's Vegas?"

"Not so good anymore, I just ran into Tori, she is seeing someone still." I say trying not to cry all over again.

"Jade, I'm so sorry, did you tell her how you felt anyways?"

"No I was an ass and didn't really talk to her much and made up some excuse about being busy this summer when she is going to visit. I need a horror movie marathon tomorrow to help cheer me up."

"Okay Jade. You shouldn't have lied to Tori you never know when something looks different than it seems." Jake tells me.

"The girl kissed Tori I know they are together. I just have to get over it, I'm sure I will see her when she comes to visit." I say sadly. I feel like an ass now.

"Damn Jade well we will def have a horror movie marathon tomorrow for you." Jake says.

"Thanks you a good friend Jake." I smile for the first time since I saw Tori. "I'm going to bed I have to get up early to leave tomorrow."

"Alright night Jade have a safe flight home."

"See you tomorrow Jake." I hang up the phone and get back to bed. I can't stop beating myself up over my encounter with Vega. So stupid she didn't deserve my treatment even if she is with someone. I just didn't want her to see me fall apart and feel guilty because I have feelings for her that she doesn't return. It's not fair to her.

I say goodnight to Taylor before lying down, hoping for sleep to claim me. I am looking forward to getting back home and having a horror movie marathon with Jake because that's the only thing that is going to help this heartbreak.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter let me know what you think! I'll hopefully have the next chapter out soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

Jade's POV

"Jade, please can we watch see something else, anything else?" Jake whines at me as we walk towards the ticket booth.

"Jake don't be such a baby." I say with a smirk. A new gory slasher came out and it looks like a complete blood bath.

"Ugh fine!" Jake says pouting as I buy our tickets.

We find decent seats in the middle of the theatre as the previews start. Once the movie starts I'm totally sucked in. it starts off so gory it isn't even funny but I am proud Jake is taking this like a champ I know he has a week stomach and doesn't like gory films. After the movie is over we walk out into the mall.

"Want me to take you out for ice cream now? Make you feel better?" I can see Jake visibly shutter.

"Um no I don't want to eat anything now or for the next few days.

I just shake my head laugh at how much of a baby he can be sometimes. We walk towards the doors to exit the mall and I see Andre. It's been a couple weeks since I last saw anyone from the gang.

"Hey Jade!" He says coming over to me.

"Hey Dre, what's up?" I ask.

"Nothing much just going to catch a movie with Beck, hey Jake how are you man?"

"Oh I'm good."

"Jade I didn't know you guys got back together congrats." Andre says turning back to me.

"Oh no, we aren't together, just friends Dre." I correct him and Jake just smiles. I haven't exactly told anyone else I'm gay and in love with Tori.

"Oh wow. Tori told me you guys were together seemed pretty bummed about it."

"What? I didn't tell Tori anything."

"Hmm oh well that's strange she anyway I better get going, nice seeing you two." Andre says looking confused but shrugging it off. What the fuck, why does Tori think I am with Jake, but why does it matter she is with that girl. "Hey Andre, do you know if Tori is seeing anyone?"

"No she is still single as far as I know." Andre says waving and walking away. She is single, what was with that girl kissing her the other day.

"So she isn't actually with that other girl then?" Jake asks, as I stand there stunned.

"No I guess not. But why was she kissing her. Maybe she just didn't tell him."

"Maybe you should try and talk to her." Jake says to me like I'm a child. I just pull out my phone and call Tori's number. It gives me a message about that phone number is not in service anymore.

"It's saying it's out of service. How do I talk to her? She hasn't used her slap account in months."

"I don't know Jade, do you think she is still in Vegas?" Jake asks.

"Trip to Vegas?" I say looking at him.

"I've never been granted I'm not cool and don't have a fake id but yes let's go it's only like 3 and a half hours of a drive and we enjoy a day there." Jake says getting excited.

"Let's do it." I say with a smirk.

"Jake, you know what would be a fun game? Turn the gps on because we are lost." I say sarcastically.

"We are not lost Jade and gps' are for babies. I told you I have driven to Las Vegas before." Jake says sounding slightly irritated which proves my theory of being lost more.

"Jake I have seen that barn 3 times now. Turn on the stupid gps!" I decide to just do it myself and go to turn it on.

"Stop Jade we are on a road trip, we don't need to use technology to fund our way have trust in me."

"Jake, if you get us stranded because your dumbass runs out of gas taking us on a non-stop tour of this 50 year old barn I have seen far too many times I'm going to kill you and then probably eat you because who knows when we would be rescued." I just slouch down in my seat staring out the window.

"So you don't like the barn? Cuz I totally bought that for you to live in." Jake says after a few minutes. I just turn to glare at him. "Jeez Jade take a joke, you can't be this grumpy when you see Tori."

"I'll be instant happy when I see her, she isn't this annoying with her barn fucking touring." I growl out.

"Well I hope you know if you eat me I'm not going to be very good." Jake says with his own smirk.

"I hate you." I say fighting a smile.

After a 4 and a half hour drive because Jake totally got lost we finally make it into Vegas. Jake finds a parking lot outside of the main strip.

"Okay so what Casino was it that Tori was performing at?" Jake says as he gets out of the car.

"Uhhhh, I think it was Tropicana. Hopefully she isn't there at just nights. I say remembering it was rather late when I first saw her." Jake nods at me.

"Well we can find something to do if it is only a night thing." Jake waves down a taxi for us. "Okay Jade, remember no matter what you need to tell Tori how you feel, no more feeling guilty because you don't know that she is with anyone and there is always the chance she feels the same back." Jake says looking at me. I can't believe it's been a full week since I saw Tori, and I'll probably see her again. Jake is right I am telling her no matter what.

"I'm anxious. I really need to just find her." I say voicing my inner thoughts.

"We will Jade, don't worry. I think we are almost there." Jake says while looking out the window; we can see Tropicana coming up. I feel even more anxious knowing we are almost there. I think of how I am going to tell Tori, should I just kiss her?

"Jade, calm down, the taxi driver is going to start thinking we are part of stomp if you don't stop tapping so much." Jake smiles at me and I realize that both my hands and feet were tapping.

"We could be, maybe he will give us free cab fair that way." I smirk sticking my tongue out at him.

When we arrive at the casino I pay the cab fair since Jake over out here and paid for parking. I can at least cover something. We walk into the casino and I feel myself getting more anxious and nervous.

"Okay the room she performed at last time was by the bar. Maybe they will be setting up for it now." I say trying to find my way around the huse Casino not remembering exactly how we found the bar the first night. After walking around aimlessly for about 15 minutes we finally find the bar and the room off to the side of it. The room is locked though and I don't see anything about a performance later on. I decide to ask the bartender if he knows anything.

"Hi excuse me, I was wondering that room last week had a girl performer named Tori Vega sing, is she going to be performing tonight?" I ask politely.

"Oh I remember her great singer and really sweet girl unfortunately no her last performance was two days ago. She sounded like she was headed back home after that performance. I'm sorry I can't be more help. Maybe you can look u her shows online." He smiles apologetically at me.

"Thank you sir." I say feeling my hope deflate. So Tori aren't here anymore. She is probably back in Washington now. I don't even know where. Grrr why does her phone have to be turned off?

"Sorry Jade." Jake says grabbing my shoulder lightly for support. I just shake my head sadly. Maybe it's just not meant to be.

"Let's go exploring, it will take your mind off of the situation and won't be a wasted trip." Jake says with hope.

"Okay, we need to go find the zip line. I know it's somewhere around here." I say with a smirk. I mine as well enjoy my time here because I'm going to go home and be sad and depressed when I get back.

After spending the day finding things 18 year old and up can do which there are surprisingly a lot we head back home. Though I am hiding it I am really sad I didn't see Tori. I feel like this is a sign we aren't meant to be together. Maybe I can get over her and we can be friends one day. She probably doesn't even have feelings for me anyways. We end up home at the really early hours of the morning and I'm exhausted.

I sleep most of the day the next day and even after I finally wake up I don't really move out of bed other than to get more coffee or to use the bathroom. Not seeing Tori yesterday really did a toll on me and I just want to be alone.

In the middle of one of the horror movies I was watching my phone starts to ring. I am instantly annoyed at whoever is calling me.

"What?" I say into the phone without even looking to see who is calling.

"Well hello to you too Jade." Jake says sarcastically in the phone.

"What?" I ask annoyed he interrupted my self-loathing and horror movie.

"I am coming over I need to show you and talk to you about something. Be there soon." Jake says before I can even answer he hangs up great. I just turn my attention back to the movie not caring to change or make myself presentable. Jake has seen me at my worse that's what best friends are for aren't they?

About 15 minutes later the doorbell rings. I roll my eyes stomping out of bed not even a little interested in what Jake wants to show me because I just want to be alone today. I open the door without checking the peephole knowing its Jake.

"What the fuck do you want?" I say rudely and regret it the minute it leaves my mouth.

"Uh hi Jade. I just wanted to come see you and talk. I can go though if this is a bad time." Inset foot in mouth dammit I made her upset. But holy shit Tori Vega is at my front door. Now I wish I had tried to make myself look presentable.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else I wasn't expecting you come on in Tori." I say giving her a smile because I am happy she is here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

Tori's POV

On my last night at my Vegas performance I decided I was going to head back to Hollywood and see the gang and my sister, and hopefully talk to Jade. I had to know why she didn't want to talk to me anymore. I missed her.

I packed my suitcase the night after my final performance to catch an early flight the next day. I just needed to hear from Jade if she no longer wanted to be friends. In my haste to get everything packed and get to my plane the next morning I didn't realize I had misplaced my phone, I don't even remember when I last had it.

I finally got to the airport and used a pay phone to call and turn my phone off since it was gone. I would get a new one when I got back home; I had insurance. After calling the phone company I got ready to board my plane excited and nervous to see Jade. Hopefully she would talk to me and not just slam the door in my face. The plane ride was a quick one and Trina was there to pick me up at the airport.

"Hey little sis!" Trina says excitedly pulling me into a tight hug.

"Hey Treen! I missed you!" I say into her shoulder. It's true I really did miss her.

"I missed you too. Come on lets go back to my apartment." We go to grab my luggage and head to Trina's apartment. I decided I'm going to be staying with her for a little possibly for a while if I stay here for college.

"Are you still thinking about attending college here Tor?" Trina asks looking at me at a red light.

"Yeah I think I am going to look at UCLA." I say.

"Well I really hope you decide to stay here." Trina smiles at me.

"After we stop at your apartment, can you take me to Jade's?" I ask.

"Sure. Finally going to tell her how you feel and tell her to stop being a bitch."

"I don't know, I'm going to at least try to find out why she became so distant with me." I say sadly. Trina squeezes my knee.

We drive the rest of the way to Trina's apartment silently. After getting there I bring my stuff into my room for now. I unpack everything then take a quick shower. I get ready real quick and decide to stop at Jade's house because I am without my phone and don't have her phone number memorized.

"Can you drive me there now?" I ask when I finished getting ready. I am anxious to see Jade I won't let myself be a baby today, I'm going to talk to her about everything.

"Yeah lets go."

We make the drive to Jade's house and as we get closer I feel myself get more and more nervous, I feel myself start sweating and shaking slightly.

"Tori, are you okay? You look like you are ready to puke." Trin breaks me out of my nervous thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine just nervous." I just turn my head back out the window and wait until we arrive at Jade's house.

When we pull into the driveway I see that Jade's car is there. I feel another nervous burst of energy. I walk slowly up the driveway and ring the doorbell. I wait a few minutes to see if there is an answer. I ring it again after there is no answer and wait a few more minutes before I decide to leave. Maybe she is out with Jake.

I turn to head back to the car feeling blank. What if she is home and she is just ignoring me. Her car is here and she always wanted to drive not let someone else drive her; it was a control thing. I get in the car feeling depressed making my mind think that she is just ignoring me.

"Not home?" Trina asks.

"I don't know her car is here, maybe she is just ignoring me."

"Tori, stop thinking like that, someone else probably just drove her Tori."

"Trina she has a control thing and doesn't like other people driving, she always wants to drive herself." I say trying not to cry. I think I just give up. If she really wants to talk to me or if it's meant to be we will find each other again.

We go home and make dinner deciding to just stay in the night and have a movie marathon. The next day we decide we are going to go out for lunch and see a movie to get my mind off of things.

"Are you almost ready Tori? It's almost one, I want to eat lunch now Toooorrrrreeeee!" Trina whines at me.

"Yes I am ready lets go Trina." I huff out following Trina out to her car. We hit a small diner by the mall to get lunch before the movie. I get a grilled cheese with bacon on it and fries; it's delicious.

After our meal we rush to the mall to hit out movie time.

"You know we wouldn't have to rush like this if you weren't so slow getting ready.

"Trina, you took forever in the shower today. Don't even start with me." I say shaking my head at her.

We make it into the movie just before the movie starts; at least we missed previews because I hate those. I sit through the movie wondering why I agreed to this awful movie. It's supposed to be an action movie but it seems more like an awful comedy. I find myself uncontrollably laughing at parts that are probably supposed to be serious. This is some of the worst acting I have seen and I lived with Trina.

"Trina, this is awful. Like I think they are worst at acting then you." I whisper trying to control my laughing. Trina just glares at me.

"I'm an amazing actor." I lost it after that. I laughed so hard I had tears streaming down my eyes.

I was so happy when the awful movie finally ended. We filed out of the theatre and I overheard a lot of people talking about how awful it was. I was quietly laughing to myself when my good mood was ruined.

"Tori" I hear behind me. I turn to find Jake. There goes my good mood.

"Hi Jake." I say giving him a smile. I really have no reason to not like him.

"How are you I haven't seen you in a while." He says coming over and giving me a brief hug.

"I have been good how have you been?"

"I am good." He smiles.

"Are you here alone?" I ask without asking my real question.

"No I met my brother here. We just saw Time Machine. God it was awful."

"Oh my god I know Trina and I just saw it, it was truly awful."

"Yeah, are you just here with your sister?" Jake asks. I just nod.

"Well I should go find my sister, I'm sure you have other stuff to do."

"Yeah I'm going to head over to Jade's make her get her lazy ass out of bed. What are you and your sister have planned for today?" I feel my heart clench. So they are still together.

"Actually nothing. Probably getting food and probably just going home to watch another awful movie if I let her pick again. " I say trying to keep the sadness out of my voice.

"Oh good so she won't be upset if you cancel on her?" Jake smiles.

"Uh why am I canceling on her?" I ask confused.

"I'm taking you somewhere to see someone." Jake smiles. Go tell your sister and meet me back here. I just nod not understanding why I am agreeing to this.

"Hey Trina, I guess I am going somewhere with my friend Jake. So I have to cancel on dinner." I say apologetically.

"Oh thank god! Is he driving you? " Trina says looking up from her phone real quick.

"Yeah he is."

"Okay good, see ya later!" Trina says walking away from me. I just shake my head at her; still the same old Trina.

I walk back to Jake as he hangs up the phone.

"She looked real upset about you cancelling on her." Jake says trying not to laugh.

"Yeah real broken up about it. So where are we going?" I ask curious.

"It's a surprise, but don't worry I think you will like it."

I just follow Jake out to his car still not understanding why I am getting in the car with the girl I am in love with's boyfriend. I just get in silently as he puts on music as we quietly drive to I don't know where. I start recognizing where we are going after a few minutes and then after about 15 minutes of driving we are at Jade's.

"I told Jade I was coming over so she won't be expecting you, it will be a nice surprise. Maybe you can get her out of her funk." Jake says.

"Isn't that your job?" I ask.

"I'm a good friend but not that good of a friend." He says sadly.

"Friend?"

"Yeah friend, what did you think I was?" I can't believe it they aren't together.

"But I thought."

"Tori, just go talk to her." I just nod.

"Thank you Jake."

"Just talk to her Tori, you might be surprised." I nod again and walk towards Jade's house and ring the doorbell.

"What the fuck do you want?" Jade barks out at me as she opens the door. Why does Jake think I could get her out of her funk she is obviously not happy to see me.

"Uh hi Jade. I just wanted to come see you and talk. I can go though if this is a bad time." I say sadly, she doesn't look very happy to see me.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else I wasn't expecting you come on in Tori." Jade says with a smile looking sorry.

"Thanks Jade." I follow her in.

"Want anything to drink? I have coffee made, some soda, milk or water?" Jade asks me looking uncomfortable. God she is so beautiful. Can I go through with tell her about my feelings.

"Um I'm good right now. But thanks anyways." Jade nods.

"Uh well I was just watching a horror movie its about half way through did you want to join me?" Jade looks at me. She still looks uncomfortable, or maybe its nervousness.

"Yea I'd like that." I say following her upstairs.

We both lay on her bed and she turns the movie back on. We are both sitting on opposite sides of the bed giving us a good amount of space between us. It is just like how it was before I moved.

"I didn't expect you to be back here already." Jade randomly says during the movie.

"Well, I came back to visit after my last night at Tropicana. I wanted to see Trina and the gang." I say not looking at her yet. "I was thinking about looking at college here, but I don't know anymore." I say finally looking at her. Jade is looking back at me sad.

"You are looking at colleges here?" Jade says her face morphing into a not readable expression.

"I was thinking about it, I don't know anymore."

"Why not?"

"I don't know if I want to be back here to live." Jade just nods not saying anything.

"Is there someone in Washington waiting for you?" Jade says and I barely hear her.

"No." I say shortly.

"Oh." I look out of the corner of my eye and Jade isn't looking at me anymore.

"Jade, what was up with you in Vegas? We used to be so close but ever since Christmas break we grew distant then in Vegas you looked like you would rather be in jail then dealing with me. Am I really that awful? We were best friends Jade and now I can barely talk to you. I have no idea what's going on in your life you barely cared about what was going on in mine. I missed you Jade, I missed you more than anyone else." Tears start leaking from my eyes as I talk to Jade.

"I missed you too Tori and I am sorry about how I acted in Vegas I just, I'm just sorry Tori." I just shake my head at her as more tears fall. "How long will you be here for?" Jade asks me and I look at her.

"As long as I want. I have nothing to get back to." I look at her.

"What about that girl you were seeing?" I can't help but laugh.

"See if you had ever bothered to really talk to me I would have been able to tell you that I broke up with her because I liked someone else and she also cheated on me." I say trying to read Jade's facial expression.

"That bitch." Jade says her expression turning dark.

"No it's okay, I was going to break up with her anyways she just made me not feel bad about it."

"So in Vegas, that girl that kissed you?"

"You saw that?" I say shocked. "Is that why you were acting that way?" Jade just looks off to the side.

"That was my ex Lindsey, she flew down to see me perform and to try and win me back. I shut her down after the kiss because I didn't want to be with her, I want to be with someone else, someone from my home." I say looking at Jade the entire time. "I'm glad I found you at a time when you weren't so busy." I say jokingly referring to Vegas again.

"Well you know applying to colleges and movie marathons are really important and time consuming." Jade says smiling. I can't help but laugh. Missing the joking around with Jade.

"Why didn't you tell me about Jake?" I ask curious rather than mad.

"I don't know, there was a lot of things I should have told you, especially before you left." Jade looks at me again looking nervous.

"What should you have told me Jade?"

"The night you left I lied. I told you I was ready to date and wanted to date Jake, but it wasn't true I liked someone else. I was afraid to tell them because I didn't think they would return my feelings and when I was ready well it was too late." Jade says sadly.

"You should have told them, anyone would be crazy to not like you back." Jade just looks at me briefly then the next thing I know her lips are on mine.

We pull back form the kiss looking at each other.

"It's you Tori, you are the one I like, the one I'm in love with." Jade says before kissing me hard again. I think I just died and went to heaven.

**I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed i know it's not one of my best. Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

Jade's POV

I feel like I am in a dream and I am going to wake up heartbroken and depressed. But when I pull back from Tori she is still there after the kiss. I pinch myself and it hurts. I am not dreaming holy shit. I finally admitted my feelings and kissed her but what if I'm not the one Tori wanted here. Oh god.

"I'm sorry Tori, I just I had to kiss you and I don't even know if I am the one you wanted back here and god I am so sorry I just." I am cut off by Tori kissing me now. Well that's a good sign.

"Jade, I love you too." Tori says looking me in the eyes smiling and I just feel my eyes fill with tears I am so happy in this moment. "It killed me the night you told me you wanted to date Jake but I was moving anyways so I couldn't stop you from dating him. I dated Lindsey after a couple months of being in Washington. I thought I liked her and that she would help me get over you but she didn't. It just made me lonelier. I wanted to tell you we broke up but you just seemed so distant when we talked and I figured you were with Jake still and just didn't feel that way about me so I never told you. I wanted to break up with Lindsey the moment I saw you over Christmas break and tell you how I felt but then you mentioned being with Jake. I just kept my feelings to myself." Tori says tears streaming down her face. Oh my god. So much time wasted because I couldn't just be honest.

"I feel so stupid now." I say angrily as I get up form the bed. I am so mad at myself.

"Jade talk to me." I hear Tori get up from the bed and touch me on the shoulder. I turn towards her she is concerned and sad.

"I'm sorry I was so stupid Tori. I should have just told you the night you were moving that I was in love with you. I should have never lied about wanting Jake, you were the only one I wanted. When you told me about the girl over Christmas break it killed me inside and I knew it was my fault for not admitting the truth. I'm sorry I was an asshole and stopped really talking to you at all you didn't deserve that. It just hurt me to know you were with someone else; I wanted you to be happy but I just couldn't talk to you without it hurting. It was all my fault." I'm crying now and Tori just pulls me into a hug. I cry into her shoulder.

Tori finally pulls back form the hug when I calm down and gives me a loving smile I just lean forward and give her a kiss.

"We were both stupid. I should have never dated that girl. I should have said something when I moved too. I could have told you my feelings too. But Jade, in the end it doesn't matter, we still managed to find each other again. I love you Jade I love you so much. I thought you hated me and I can't tell you how happy it makes me to hear that it was opposite of that." Tori leans in giving me a kiss.

"Tori I love you so much, you deserve the best, and I know I may not deserve you but you are the only person I ever want to be with. I thought I lost my chance with you forever that night in Vegas." I lean forward giving her a loving kiss wrapping my arms around her waist. Tori opens her mouth and our tongues meet for the first time and oh my god I have to be dreaming there is no way this can be real.

"Wow." Tori says when we pull apart.

"Yeah I'd say, you are a pretty good kisser Tori Vega, I never would have guessed." I say winking at her.

"Right back at you Jade." She says with a wink.

"I still think you need some more practice though Tor." I say with a smirk pulling her back into a kiss and pulling us onto the bed.

I'm on my way to Trina's apartment where Tori's been living the past week. Since I told Tori of my feelings we have been spending most of our time together to make up for lost time. I get out of my car and ring Trina's buzzer. She buzzes me up within seconds. I walk up to the second floor knocking on the door. I'm picking Tori up for a date then we are meeting the gang at Karaoke Dokie afterwards.

"Hey Jade." Tori says opening the door. My jaw nearly drops to the floor. Tori looks gorgeous. She has her hair wavy, light make up that make her gorgeous brown eyes pop, a sleeveless purple v-cut tight shirt that makes her boobs look bigger and a pair of skinny jeans and brown boots.

"Wow you look amazing Tori." I say stepping forward to give her a kiss.

"You look gorgeous Jade." Tori whispers in my ear after the kiss. I just smile.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask taking her hand in mine.

"Yeah let me just grab my jacket." Tori goes and grabs a brown light jacket and puts in on then takes my hand as we walk down the hallway.

"How did I get so lucky?" I say out loud, that was meant to stay in my head.

"No I'm the lucky one." Tori squeezes my hand giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I take Tori to a nice Italian restaurant. I had a decent amount of money saved up and I planned on spoiling her with it.

"So you really thought Taylor was my girlfriend?" I say laughing.

"Yeah I really did." Tori says giving me a sheepish smile.

"Ew, Tori that is gross." I reach my hand across the table.

"I was so relieved she wasn't but then I jumped to conclusions about Jake when he called you." Tori says looking a little sad again.

"Yeah Jake is a really awesome friend, remind me to thank him tonight for bringing you to me." I squeeze Tori's hand again before pulling it back to continue eating.

"Oh I'll be thanking him with you. If it wasn't for him I don't know when we would have saw each other."

"Always wrong place wrong time." I say thinking.

"Maybe it was just the right place but the wrong time."

"Yeah that may be right." I smile at Tori I feel so happy for once in my life I never thought I could actually feel this happy.

I take Tori's hand as we walk out of the restaurant. I decide to take her to the park before we meet at Karaoke Dokie. We park the car and get out again walking hand in hand not saying anything though. We walk in a peaceful silence stealing kisses here and there.

"Jade this has been an amazing date, thank you." Tori says when we get back to the car. She leans over the consol in the car to give me a loving kiss which I quickly return allowing her tongue in my mouth.

"Let's go see the gang. I don't think they are very happy they haven't seen you since you came back."

"I had more important things I needed to do." Tori says with a serious face and it just touched me.

"I love you." I say kissing her again.

"I love you too."

I drive us to Karaoke Dokie and we just make small talk on the way there. I haven't been here in months because it just wasn't' fun to me anymore without Tori being here.

"Tori!" Andre says when we finally arrive; he is outside with Beck and Cat. Cat runs up to Tori past Andre to give her a big hug then me one. I haven't really hung out with them much either.

"Hey cay, hey Andre." Tori says breaking free form Cat to give Andre a hug.

"Hey Tori, Jade." Beck says coming over to give us each a hug. Beck and I are friends again, and its nice I really missed his friendship when we first broke. "Looks like everything is going well for you." Beck says in my ear. I just nod.

We make our way in to wait for Robbie and Jake to arrive. It doesn't take long and we say our hellos and then find a table and order drinks. Like Christmas break we all just have fun singing songs and joking around.

"So Tori are you and Jade finally together?" I over hear Jake ask Tori. We haven't actually discussed out title just that we wanted to be with each other.

"Well I want to be with only her but we haven't actually given it a title yet. I really want to be Jade's girlfriend though."

"I'm surprised she didn't ask it that day."

"Thank you for taking me to see her Jake, it means a lot."

"I just want Jade to be happy and I knew how in love with you she was. She was so heartbroken when we went to Vegas and you weren't there."

"Wait, you guys went to Vegas to look for me."

"Oh yah Jade didn't tell you. We went the day after your last show. We ran into Andre and he said he was pretty sure you were single and she had tried to call you but you didn't pick up so we just took a spontaneous trip." I cringe hoping Tori isn't mad I never told her.

"That's the sweetest thing I have ever heard. You guys drove out just to see me."

"She was really in love with you Tori. "

"Well I'm really in love with her too. I know its soon because we aren't technically titled yet but I can see myself spending the rest of my life with her." I feel my heart sore and my eyes brim with tears at Tori's confession. I feel the exact same way.

"What are you guys talking about I say walking back to the table after composing myself.

"Oh Jake was just telling me how you drove out to Vegas to see me and I thought that was the sweetest thing ever." Tori says.

"So you aren't mad I didn't tell you? It just kind of slipped my mind I was too happy that you loved me back." Jade says nervously.

"No Jade I'm not mad I'm flattered and just feel so happy now."  
"I'll be right back you two." Jake says getting up from the table. Now it's just Tori and I sitting at the table.

"So are you still thinking about looking at colleges here?" I ask, hoping she will but understanding if there is a better school out there. I already got accepted into UCLA and am going there this fall into their script writing and music program.

"Yeah I am. I know there was nice school in Washington I wanted to go to and they are great and all but there is something really important the colleges here have." I wait for her to continue.

"What?" I finally ask.

"You Jade. I don't want to go to a nicer school to get the same degree if it means I'm going to be away from you. I finally have you now and there is no way you are easily getting rid of me that quick." I feel tears fill my eyes. I have become such a sap.

"Are you positive that's what you want Tori?" I ask I don't want her to resent me.

"Yes, Jade you are what I want. And I can have you and a great college education." I nod trying to keep my tears at bay.

"Well I have something really important to ask you and I need you to think about it." Tori just nods. "Will you be my girlfriend Tori Vega, because I never want to be with anyone else?"

**I hope everyone like this chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger but I just had to. I couldn't be evil and have Tori want to go to a different state for college or Jade. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. RandR!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**Here's the new chapter! As you will notice I changed the rating up to M and there is smut in this chapter sorry if it isn't good. The smut happens after the line break incase you do not want to read it. Let me know what you think! **

Tori's POV

"Well I have something really important to ask you and I need you to think about it." Jade asks and I just nod nervous for what her question could be. "Will you be my girlfriend Tori Vega, because I never want to be with anyone else?"

"I love you Jade and would love to be your girlfriend." I say smiling and giving her a loving kiss. The sweet kiss quickly turns into a tongue-wrestling match, which I am totally winning.

"As if you could have said no Vega." Jade says with a smirk after 5 minutes of making out. I'm surprised no one interrupted us. I roll my eyes playfully at Jade then give her a slap on the arm.

"So full of yourself Jade."

"You know it." Jade says with her signature smirk.

"But absolutely right, I could never say no to being yours." I say with a warm smile and Jade's smirk turns into a loving smile.

"I love you Tori Vega, despite you making me into a fucking sap." Jade leans forward and kisses me again.

"Alright, alright enough with the kissing now. You have a bedroom for that." Jake says jokingly coming back to the table.

"Sorry Jake but I can't help but want to kiss my girlfriend." Jade says pulling y chair closer and wrapping her arm around my back. I feel my heart flutter at how proud Jade sounds when she says that.

"Oh my god! Finally! Holy shit no more love sick depressed Jade, thank you Tori!" Jake says with a smile. I see Jade blush and smack his arm giving him a glare.

"Love sick?" I ask her.

"No I was not love sick." Jade says still blushing.

"Oh yeah you were. I'm pretty sure she used to write I love Tori Vega in a hearts all over your notebook."

"Oh I did not now you are just full of shit!" Jade says trying to sound serious but she can't keep the smile off her face.

"But the other stuff was true?" I ask already knowing my answer. Jade just looks at me.

"I was just as love sick and depressed." I say grabbing her hand.

The rest of the night we spend alternating singing, Jade and I even do a couple duets together.

"Want to come over and watch a movie with me?" Jade asks as we all say our goodbyes and head home.

"I'd love to." I follow Jade and get into her car.

Jade turns on the radio and we head towards her house. Tonight was an awesome night, the girl I'm in love with is mine finally and I never really thought it would happeb. I find myself watching Jade most of the ride home not believing this is all real. She is so breathtakingly beautiful I can't look away.

"Is this real or am I dreaming?" I ask Jade. She turns to me when we stop at a red light.

"I have to ask myself the same thing. If it's a dream I never want to wake up, but," Jade reaches over and pinches me," I think it's real." Jade says with a smirk. I hit her arm playfully.

"Yeah, definitely a dream, that didn't hurt at all, you hit like such a girl Vega." Jade smirks. I scoff and punch her this time in the arm a little harder than I slapped. Jade just shakes her head and laughs. I go to punch her yet again but this time she intercepts my arm and proceeds to thread her fingers through mine.

I can't help but smile at Jade. I see her look at me out of the corner of her eye.

"You are very abusive Vega, it's not nice to hit your girlfriend, oh man did I make a mistake tonight, is this how its always going to be?" Jade asks with a fake shocked expression.

I look over at her with a sad frown on my face hoping it looks real. Jade pulls my hand up to kiss it.

"I love you Tori, and of course I didn't make a mistake tonight, I made the mistake a year ago letting you leave. It's still not nice to hit your girlfriend though!" Jade smiles at me.

"You started it Jade!'

"Hey I was just being nice and letting you know you weren't dreaming, you are in fact dating this beautiful creature right here." Jade says motioning to herself with her other hand briefly before putting it back on the wheel. I can't help but laugh at Jade. This causes Jade to pout.

"I love you Jade my beautiful creature." I whisper over when I lean over at a red light and give her a kiss.

* * *

When we finally arrive at Jade's house I follow Jade in and up to her room. Jade then proceeds to just strip out of her clothes leaving herself in just a bra and panties before digging through the drawer to get a pair of sweats and a black band t-shirt. I have a feeling she is going a little slow for my benefit. I can't help but stare at her, because damn Jade is a goddess.

"Vega, you are staring." Jade says breaking me out of my trance. Jade pulls on her t-shirt and sweatpants and I'm sad I don't get to stare at her body anymore.

"Do you want something to change into?"

"Yeah, thanks." Jade goes back in her drawer grabbing another pair of sweats and t-shirt for me.

I strip down to my underwear and bra and do it slowly on purpose to give Jade a show. I feel her eyes on me as I pull the sweats on.

"You're are staring West." I say with a smirk before pulling on the shirt. I could swear I saw disappointment in Jade's eyes.

"Yeah so? You got to stare and oogle at me. Jeez Tori I hope I'm more to you than just a nice body." Jade says coming over towards me again.

"Of course you are, you are everything to me." I feel myself blush because the second part I didn't mean to say out loud.

Jade's smirk disappears off her face and she just stars at me for a few minutes. I see a few tears start to form in her eyes causing my eyes to burn.

"I love you so much Tori Vega, I can't believe you came back and agreed to be mine. You are everything to me." Jade pulls me into a kiss wrapping her arms around me. I tentatively lick her lips, which she opens her mouth in response to. I let my tongue move into her mouth and start playing with hers. I will never get sick of making out with Jade. I can't wait to do more.

When the kiss finally breaks we climb into Jade's bed and starts the movie. I love watching movies with Jade especially now that we cuddle the whole time. I love being in Jade's arms in the best feeling in the world. Part way through the movie I notice on the nightstand an old picture of Jade and I. It was from a few weeks before I moved; we went to the beach this day. I convinced Jade to go in the water with me and then take a photo with me.

"That was the I admitted to myself I was in love with you." Jade whispers in my ear. I turn from the picture to look at her. "I was just too scared to tell you. I wanted nothing more than to pull you to me and kiss you that day. When you made me go in the water I knew I was under your spell. I just put this photo back out on my nightstand because it was the only picture I really have of just us and it holds good memories. I put it in my closet a few months after you came to visit the first time and said you had a girlfriend. I wanted to get over you so I hid the photo because it just hurt too much, but even with the photo hidden I couldn't ever get you off of my mind. You weaseled your way into my heart and you are there to stay. " Jade says and I feel tears burn my eyes.

I lean forward kissing Jade hard. I know we just became girlfriends officially today but I don't care I want her now and I want her bad. Jade just made me fall in love with her even more.

"I love you so much Jade." I whisper against her lips before kissing her again. Jade's tongue runs along my lips and I allow her entry. I roll onto Jade as her tongue explores my mouth thoroughly. I can't help but grind down into Jade. I feel a rush of wetness soak my panties when Jade lets out a soft moan.

"Fuck Tori, if we don't stop now, I don't think I will be able to." Jade says not sounding like she wants to stop.

"I don't want to stop, Jade I want you to make me officially yours." I say looking in her eyes. They darken with lust and I feel another rush of wetness.

Jade leans up and kisses me before she flips me onto my back. She sits up for a second to remove her shirt then she removes mine before leaning back down to kiss me. I feel Jade start trailing kisses down my chest kissing the skin over my bra then kissing down my stomach. I can't help but moan out.

Jade kissing right above my wait line on my hip and I involuntarily buck my hips.

"Hmmm I think someone likes that." Jade says in a husky voice.

Jade slips my sweat pants quickly standing to remove her own then climbs back on top of me.

"You are so beautiful Tori." Jade whispers kissing my neck, then jaw then back on my lips.

I open my mouth and slip my tongue into Jades mouth while she grinds into me. I start bucking my hips into hers matching her rhythm. Jade grinding her body into me, her panty clad center against mine, I feel like I could orgasm from this alone and we aren't both naked yet.

I break the kiss and start kissing Jade's neck before sucking on it. I reach behind her back and unsnap her bra. Jade pulls back slightly so I can move the straps off down and then off her arms. I stare at Jade's beautiful breast and holy shit nothing prepared me for how amazing they truly are. I run my fingers slowly around her nipple just marveling in amazement. I lean forward and take a nipple in my mouth causing Jade to moan out loudly.

"Holy fuck Tori." Jade moans again. I continue sucking her nipples massaging her other breast with my hand. I switch to her other nipple with my mouth and massage the now lonely one.

I move my mouth back up to Jade's leaving my hands to massage her boobs. Jade continues grinding into me and I feel myself getting close before she stops and pulls back from me. I am about to give her a questioning look before she reaches behind me to unhook and pull off my bra. I see Jade's eyes darken even more.

"God you are so fucking beautiful." Jade whispers before her mouth starts devouring my nipples. Back and forth between the two massaging the other with her hand that her mouth is not working on. After spending time with my breast Jade again kisses down my stomach this time she starts kissing over my panty clad center. Jade starts licking and kissing over my panties.

I look down just as Jade looks up grabbing slightly either side of my panties silently asking for permission. I just nod barely able too because I am so turned on.

Jade removes my panties slowly and then I am naked as the day I was born. Jade just looks me over before she leans back down to kiss my nether lips. Holy fuck, I can't believe this is happening. Jade starts massaging my clit with her lips and tongue and I am seeing stars. Just when I don't think it could get any better I feel Jade slide two fingers into me.

"Holy fucking shit Jade, don't you dare stop." I yell out as Jade starts a fast pace with her fingers. I feel the orgasm approaching. "God Jade that feels sooo good." I moan out. Jade starts moving faster inside of me and her tongues starts licking me faster.

"Jade!" I scream out as I cum all over Jade's fingers. Jade helps me ride out my orgasm before pulling her fingers out, licking them clean then kissing her way back up my body. Jade kisses me softly.

"That was amazing." I say feeling high from my orgasm. I lean up to give jade a passionate kiss. I can taste myself on her. I flip Jade onto her back and start kissing down her body. "Your turn."

I take Jade's nipple in my mouth and swirl my tongue around it. I give the other nipple a turn before kissing down her body. I get down to her center and look up to make it was okay. Jade nods and I remove her panties. I stare at her beautifully completely bald pussy. I have only imagined what she would look like naked but none of my fantasies ever prepared me for this. She was beautiful, and she was mine.

I lean forward and give a long lick up her pussy to get my first taste of Jade ever. I moan as Jade moans, she tastes so good I am already addicted. I run my tongue up and down Jade's slit over and over again teasing her never staying on her clit long and never going inside.

"Tori, I love you but if you don't stop this teasing I'm going to kill you." Jade says. I smirk before taking her clit on my mouth. "Jesus Christ Tori holy shit." Jade moans out.

I suck on her clit before I two my middle and first finger and enter Jade. I find a steady rhythm pumping my fingers in and out of Jade. Soon Jade is moaning out bucking her hips to match my rhythm. I pick up the pace; it doesn't take long before I feel Jade tighten around my fingers.

"Tori!" Jade screams out as she comes. I help her ride out her orgasm slowly pumping my fingers out before fully removing them. I lick them clean savoring the taste of Jade. I crawl up to Jade and she pulls me into a passionate kiss. Jade wraps her arms around me pulling me naked body flush against hers. Jade rolls us so we are both on our sides still flush together.

"That was amazing, just amazing." Jade says breaking the kiss resting her head in the crook on my neck.

"Yeah it was indescribably amazing. I even got you to scream my name, which would have thought Jade West would ever scream Tori Vega's name." I say playfully.

"Who would have thought Tori Vega would be vocal in bed." Jade says pulling back to look at me with a smile.

"I like when you scream my name." I whisper in Jade's ear sucking her lobe into my mouth.

"I love when you moan, actually I really want to hear it again." All of a sudden Jade enters me with two fingers.

"Holy umgh, Jade." I moan out. Jade brings me to a quick orgasm before climbing out of bed. I see a hickey on her neck that I am proud of and some scratches on her back. Whoops I got a little aggressive with my second orgasm.

"Come on Tori, let's shower off." Jade says seductively putting her hand out to help me out of bed. We make out way to her shower we start off showering but of course it turns into another round of lovemaking.

We finally get out of the shower when the water runs cold helping the other dry each other off. We head back to her room and find the clothes we stripped off earlier. I just put Jade's sweat pants back on since my panties are totally soaked through.

"Oooh no undies Vega? That will make it easier if I want to have sex with you in the middle of the night." Jade says winking before coming and wrapping her arms around my waist. She has her sweatpants and t-shirt on again no bra or panties.

"Come on lets turn on another movie, I want some cuddle time with my beautiful girlfriend, I'm sure you could join us too." Jade says jokingly. I playfully punch her in the arm. "Hey I already told you it isn't nice to hit your girlfriend." Jade says with a pout. I kiss her put away.

"It's not nice to joke about having other girlfriends I can withhold sex now." I say with my own smirk.

"You're the only girlfriend I ever want Tori. I love you and no one else can compare to you." Jade kisses me quickly before getting into bed and turning something on.

I follow Jade into bed and she immediately wraps her arms around me.

"I love you Jade. Thanks for an amazing night." I say laying my head on her chest. We start the movie and both end up falling asleep to it wrapped in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

I wake with a start not knowing what time it is but it is still dark out. I roll over to check my phone; it's a little after 4 in the morning. I roll back over from my phone and realize I am alone in bed. Holy shit, did I dream up everything last night? No it couldn't be could it? It seems like it's too good to be true and would be a dream. I lay against my pillow not believing it was all just a dream. I hear the toilet flush and look over to the bathroom where Tori open the door a few seconds later. She is still in my t-shirt and sweats from last night, or well earlier this morning. Man does she look sexy as ever.

I smile as she looks over at me before making her way towards the bed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Tori says climbing back I bed. I wrap my arms around her pulling her into me as soon as she gets in bed.

"You didn't, I just happened to wake up like a minute ago. I panicked for a second, thinking last night was just a dream."

"Me too baby, but then I turned around and saw you asleep and knew all of it was real." I lean forward giving Tori a quick peck.

I nuzzle my nose into the crook of Tori's neck inhaling her scent. I love the feeling of her in my arms. I usually hate cuddling and being in someone's arms as I sleep but I don't think I will ever be able to sleep with out Tori again.

"It was amazing enough to be a dream." I whisper in Tori's ear then give her a kiss on the cheek before putting my face back in her neck.

"I love you." Tori whispers in my ear sounding on the verge of sleep again.

"I love you Tori. Thank you for coming back to me." I whisper quietly. I hear her breathe even out and soon after I join her in sleep.

Later that morning I wake up a little before 11. The beautiful half-latina is still fast asleep beside me. I can't help but take a picture of her. I smile at the picture and how beautiful she looks as she sleeps. Ugh she really has made me a big fucking sap. But I love it.

I carefully climb out of bed so I don't wake her deciding I am going to be a romantic girlfriend for once and make her breakfast in bed. I go down to the kitchen pulling out waffle mix, eggs and bacon. I mix the waffle mix as the waffle iron heats up. Once its heated up I put two waffles down, it's a double iron and makes decent size waffles. After I out the waffles on the iron I put the eggs in a frying pan and bacon in another pan. I cook the eggs and a few pieces of bacon while waiting for the waffles to finish.

I put the put each waffle on it's own plate, and then the eggs and bacon on separate plates. I grab coffee mugs and fill them both grabbing a little thing for creamer and the sugar dish then two glasses of juice. I put everything on a tray grabbing some syrup and ketchup before taking the tray upstairs.

I set the tray down on the nightstand next to my bed quietly because Tori is still fast asleep. I lie down next to Tori and rub her neck and face slowly to gently wake her up. She starts stirring after a few moments.

"Good morning beautiful." Tori says smiling leaning up a bit to kiss me.

"Good morning gorgeous." I say kissing her again. I wrap my arms around her pulling her into me to cuddle a bit before having breakfast. "I made you breakfast." I whisper in Tori's ear.

"Really?"

"Yeah your favorite, waffles and some eggs and bacon." I pull back to look at her. " I also brought up some coffee and orange juice. I brought creamer and sugar up for you since you drink your coffee like a baby." I say with a smirk.

Tori just wraps in me a tighter embrace.

"Thank you, you are the best girlfriend Jade, are you sure I am not dreaming?" Tori asks looking serious again for a second.

"I promise you aren't" I say leaning forward and bite her lip gently.

I sit up in bed and bring the tray over to lay over us. I take a sip of my coffee as Tori prepares her coffee the way she likes it.

"This food is amazing Jade, I had no idea you could cook." Tori all but moans while eating.

"Play your cards right and I may make you more meals." I say with a smirk. It's been a while since I cooked for anyone else but myself.

I watch Tori as she eats her eggs. I still can't believe she came back here and is going to hopefully go to college here.

"Jade, are you listening?" Tori waves her hand in front of my face. I got so lost in thought I didn't even know she was talking to me.

"Sorry I was lost in thought." I say looking in her eyes. "What were you saying?"

"Um I, I was wondering, next week I want to fly up to Washington to get my stuff and bring it to Trina's apartment including my car. I figured I was going to fly up there and drive my car full of my stuff back down here and I was just wondering if you would go with me?" Tori looks nervous as she asks. It's cute how she bites her lip and plays with her hands when she gets nervous.

"I'd love to go Tori. I just got you back and I am not ready to spend that much time away from you." Tori gives me her shy smile she gets when I compliment her or say something sweet.

"Okay thank you. I can't wait to tell my parents!" Tori leans forward giving me a kiss.

"What day were you thinking?" I ask as we lay down starting some horror movie on my Xbox.

"I was thinking flying down Thursday and spending Thursday and Friday with my parents then leaving early Saturday morning and driving back. We'll probably have to stop at a hotel for the night Saturday; it's a long drive. They live in Seattle.

"Yeah that works well, we should book our tickets now."

"Actually I already bought them." Tori says sheepishly.

"You did? What if I said no?" I ask but I can't help but smirk.

"I would have convinced you to go or just dragged Trina, but I was really hoping you would come." I lean forward kissing Tori real quick.

"Of course I'd go that would be 4 days without seeing you and I'm just not ready for that, as needy and sappy as that sounds its true."

"I'm not ready to be away from you either." I hold Tori close as we watch the horror movie together.

The next few days Tori and I spend together either with the gang or just us together. Every night ends with us staying at either her house or my house. I never knew I would be this clingy with someone thankfully Tori loves it.

My alarm wakes me up early Thursday morning. I wanted to give us enough time to get ready and get to the airport.

"Tori, babe, it's time to wake up." I say kissing her on her temple.

"Noooo, just a little more time." Tori whines in her sleepy voice.

"We don't have time, you take too long to get ready." I say kissing her some more.

"No you do." Tori says trying to roll away from me. I just wrap my arms around her tight.

"Come on baby, if you get up now we can shower together." I whisper in her ear. That gets her to open her eyes and look at me.

"Oh that's why we need to get up so early because you can't control yourself when we shower together." Tori says with her own smirk.

"I seem to remember last shower it was you who started to have your way with me. I was innocently lathering my body with soap."

"There was no innocent you were trying to tease and seduce me. Don't act like I'm a horny sex crazed teenager." I smile kissing her again.

"You are my horny sex crazed teenager. Come on lets go shower." I get out of bed and proceed to strip down to nothing. I smirk at Tori's eye immediately filling with lust.

"God damn, alright I am up." Tori says jumping out of bed and striping too. I look her body up and down licking my lips.

"Shower now, because if I start here we will never make our flight." I kiss Tori hard backing her up towards the bathroom. My tongue immediately invading her mouth, I know she loves it.

I turn the shower on so the water warms up and continue making out with Tori as we wait for the water to heat up. I run my hands up her back then back down to her ass cupping and squeezing it causing her to moan out into my mouth.

"Jade." She moans out.

"That's what I love to hear, you moaning out my name."

"I love to here you scream mine." Tori then proceeds to run her hand down my body and enter me with two fingers.

"Fuck Tori, that's so good." I moan out. She starts thrusting before stopping just as quick as she started pulling me into the shower.

"Vega, you better finish what you started." I growl out at her before she enters me again bringing me to a quick orgasm.

We quickly help each other wash the other before the water runs cold. After the shower we both quickly dress and put on make up then have a quick breakfast grabbing for the road.

"I'm so excited to see my parents and you getting to meet them as my girlfriend."

"Tori, I have already met your parents a lot." I roll my eyes as we drive to the airport.

"Yeah but you were just my friend then, not my girlfriend." Tori looks over at me.

"You are the biggest dork I know Vega." I say shaking my head not being able to keep the smile off my face.

We make small talk the rest of the way to the airport. We arrive early and get through security and just sit and relax before it is time for us to get on our plane.

"So are your parents upset you are moving back to California?"

"Yeah they will miss me but they expected me to move back home after I was done with high school. I miss them too but Washington was never my home."

"I'm really glad you came back Tori." I take her hand and give it a squeeze.

"I'm really glad I did too." Tori leans forward and gave me a kiss.

The rest of the flight Tori decides to take a little nap leaning her head on my shoulder. I read one of my new horror books I got the other day. So far it's really good and pretty gruesome.

"Tori baby, we just landed." I whisper waking Tori up. I don't know how that girl slept through the plane landing."

"Huh what?" Tori jolts awake.

"We just landed."

"Oh wow I slept the whole plane ride?"

"Well obviously if I just woke you up." I say sarcastically. Tori just gives me her version of a glare before laying her head back on my shoulder.

"How is your book?" Tori says randomly as we wait for the plane to stop and prepare for us to get off.

"Its pretty good actually. A lot of suspense." I turn giving Tori a kiss on the head. Tori lets out a happy sigh rubbing her hand up and down my arm. I never thought I would be one to be so publicly affectionate but I guess that's what true love does to you.

I follow Tori when we can finally get off the plane.

"Over there I see your parents." I say when Tori and I walk through the airport. Tori grabs my hand and pulls me over to her parents.

"Mom dad!" Tori yells at them. She gives them both big hugs and I just stand behind her.

"Hi honey!" They both say in unison.

"Hi Jade, it's nice to see you." Tori's mom says walking over and giving me a hug. Followed by her dad.

"Hi nice to see you Mr. and Mrs. Vega." We head over to get Tori's and I's luggage and head out to the car.

"How do you girls feel about going to get a late lunch?" Mrs. Vega says.

"That sounds great." Tori says taking my hand for the ride to wherever we are going for food.

We arrive 10 minutes later at this little diner. Its small but seems really nice; I personally like diners because they usually are family run and have amazing food and coffee. It's a seat yourself place with menus right at the front. We all grab menus and find an empty booth I sit next to Tori and Mr. and Mrs. Vega sat right across from us.

"How have you been Jade? I feel like we haven't seen you in ages." Mrs. Vega asks looking over her menu.

"I have been pretty good. Got into UCLA with a partial scholarship for script writing and minor in English."

"Wow that is amazing. Congrats you definitely deserve it you always worked so hard on your script even though they were a little scary. " I can't help but chuckle remembering the time Mrs. Vega read part of my script.

"Thank you." I smile and decide on a turkey club and some coffee for lunch.

"So mom, dad, I have news to tell you." I look over at Tori suddenly nervous about her telling them about us. They won't hate me right? They won't think I'm the reason Tori is moving back to California away from them.

"What is that honey?"

"Well I have new girlfriend. It's Jade." Tori says with a big smile that makes my heart flutter.

"I had a feeling. But I am very happy for you both." Mr. Vega says to both of us with a smile.

"Thank you." I say squeezing Tori's hand that I didn't even notice I was holding. Tori smiles at me.

The rest of lunch is pretty uneventful. Tori's parents talk about coming down for a visit so they can see Trina. Tori's parents pay for our lunch despite my insistence in paying.

"Thank you for lunch." I say as we are leaving. I decide to hit the bathroom before we hit their house and Tori follows me. I finish peeing and Tori is washing her hands. I catch her eyes in the mirror before she turns and gives me a loving kiss. When Tori's tongue enters my mouth I decide we need to stop before this goes further.

"Tori, we are in the bathroom of the diner. We need to stop."

"But Jade its been forever since I got to really kiss you." Tori whines before kissing me again and this time I let her tongue enter my mouth. We get into the kiss and break apart just as the door shuts. We turn to see a girl I recognized. The girl that kissed Tori at the casino. Her ex Lindsey.

**Sorry for the long wait on this update I was kind of stuck. I'm going to try and continue this for a few more chapters instead of it just being a short story. Let me know what everyone thought of this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

Tori's POV

I stand in shock looking at Lindsey in the bathroom. What is she doing here? I know she still lives here but still.

"What are you doing here?" Lindsey asks me coolly.

"I could ask you the same thing." I say to her trying to not let any emotion into my voice.

"Well I came here to eat and in here to pee you know because that's what you do in a bathroom. Now what are you doing here? I thought you were running away like a baby instead of working stuff out."

"There is nothing to work out." I say my voice raising slightly." I feel Jade squeeze my hand.

"We were in love Tori there is something to work out. That girl back home is never going to love you."

"Excuse me." Jade finally snaps. "First shut up, second that girl you are talking about is me and I am very much in love with Tori. Why don't you leave before you become friendly with a pair of my scissors?" Jade growls out. I know she is trying not to flip out.

"This is her Tori?" Lindsey says with distaste. I feel my anger really start bubbling up. "You wanted that over me? I know I hurt you but we will be together again you'll see. You shouldn't date below your standards Tori just because I cheated." Lindsey says with a condescending smile. I really just want to smack it right off her face. I grab onto Jade as she charges towards Lindsey. I know her scissor threat was empty because she couldn't bring any on the plane with her but she could still kick some serious ass.

Jade calms down slightly not fighting me anymore as we hear the door to the bathroom open and someone walk in. She just looks between us shrugging before going into a stall. I pull Jade and decide I am done with talking to Lindsey.

"Don't ever talk about Jade like that again. She is way better than you and we are done so have a good life and leave me alone. I growl out quietly. I pull a shaking Jade out of the bathroom hoping to calm her down before we go back to my parents.

"Are you okay?" I whisper to Jade after we make it out of the bathroom.

"She is lucky you held me back. I would have done some damage." Jade says shakily visibly trying to calm herself down.

"I know baby but it isn't worth it. She is just hung up but I got my dream girl." Jade stops shaking and her face softens.

"I did too." Jade says before leaning forward and giving me a brief but loving kiss.

Jade and I walk back out to the table and follow my parents out. We head back to the house to drop our stuff off and probably relax for a little bit. I want to take Jade to this really cool spot I found a couple months after I moved here, hopefully I can show her tonight.

When we get to the house my dad and Jade grab our bags and carry them up to my bedroom, well old bedroom.

"Now, you two, we are going to allow you to stay in the same room because I realize it happens with Tori living in California now anyways but no funny business okay?" My dad says when we get into the room. I feel my face start to blush. Jade just smirks.

"Mr. Vega, we are waiting until marriage to have funny business." Jade says.

"Oh Jade even I'm not naïve enough to believe that." My dad says chuckling and shaking his head. "Let me know if you girls need anything." My dad says walking back downstairs.

I walk over to the bed and Jade follows both of us sitting down on the bed to let our food digest and relax after the long flight. Jade lays back and pulls me down with her wrapping her arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around her and nuzzle my face into her neck. It doesn't take long after the traveling today and the food until we our both asleep.

I wake up a couple hours later, I see Jade is still fast asleep. I carefully get out of her arms and out of bed using the bathroom then heading downstairs to find my parents. I find my mom in the kitchen looking over her recipe book and writing a list.

"Oh hi sweetie. Did you and Jade have a nice nap?" My mom says when she notices me in the kitchen.

"Yeah, Jade is still asleep, I didn't want to wake her up." My mom smiles at me. "How did you know I was asleep?"

"I went to check on you and you were both fast asleep."

"Oh yeah we just laid down and the next thing I know I am waking up from a nap."

"I'm glad to see you so happy again honey, I'm going to miss you living here with us but I see the happy glow in your face again. I haven't seen that since we moved. I'm glad you and Jade found each other again."

"Me too." I hear and whip my head around to see Jade standing in the kitchen entryway.

"I didn't want to wake you up when you looked so peaceful so I came down here to wait."

"Thank you babe." Jade says with a tired smile walking into the kitchen towards me. I give her a quick kiss when she reaches me.

"Do you mind if I make some coffee Mrs. Vega?" Jade asks my mom.

"Oh Jade I already have the pot set up for you. I remembered how much you loved coffee. So girls I am gong to make the Vega Potpie tomorrow. Would you both like to go to the farmers market with me tomorrow morning?" My mom asks both of us.

"Thanks Mrs. Vega and we would love to go with you tomorrow. " Jade answers for both of us.

"Okay good. Your father and I were about to find a movie to watch, would you two like to join us?"

"Yeah that's' be nice." I say, Jade just nods watching as the coffee pot brews.

"You should let me find us a movie Mrs. Vega." Jade says smirking at my mom.

"No thanks Jade I still have nightmares from that one you showed me last time." My mom says looking slightly scared.

"Oh it wasn't even that bad." Jade says chuckling and my mom just shakes her head walking out of the kitchen towards the living room. The pizza my parents apparently ordered for dinner gets here right before we tart the movie.

We end up sitting through this really lame romantic comedy eating pizza. Jade made minimal gagging noises which minimal for Jade is still a lot.

"And you said my movies cause nightmares." Jade grumbles after the movie ends. My mom just shakes her head having heard Jade.

"It's so good to have you back again Jade." My mom says wrapping an arm around Jade's shoulder.

"I know you must have been truly sad without me this past year." Jade says with a smirk.

"Want to go for a walk?" I whisper to Jade when my parents clean up the pizza plates and box.

"Yes as long as you promise not to show me anymore horrible movies like that." Jade says.

"Okay I can promise that, that movie was a little too sappy even for my taste."

"Where are we going?" Jade asks as I walk up stairs to grab a fleece because it gets chilly at night.

"A really cool spot I found when I moved here." I say smiling at Jade. I grab her hand and walk downstairs telling my parents Jade and I will be back in a little bit.

I take Jade's hand and lead her down my road to a clearing in the woods a couple yards down. We walk along the path for about a quarter mile before we come to a clearing. There is a waterfall about 15 feet tall that falls into a small pond. There are rocks on both sides of the waterfall anyone can easily climb up.

"Wow." Hear Jade say.

"Come on." I say taking her hand again. I start climbing up the rocks and feel Jade behind me. We get up the top of the rocks that sit next to the waterfall. I take Jade's hand in mine as we watch the sun slowing set into the night.

"This place is really nice." Jade says kissing my cheek.

" I found this one night walking around after we had just moved in. I was depressed and upset thinking about you thinking I had lost my chance. I just sat here for hours that first night thinking about how much I missed you. I hoped that one day I could bring you here and show you, even if it was just as friends. I am so happy though I get to show you as my girlfriend now." I look at Jade and then lean forward to kiss her.

"Thank you for bringing me here Tori." Jade lays her head on my shoulder as we just look at the sky and see the stars start coming out in the night.

I don't know how long we stay there but we leave when we start getting chilly. I take Jade's hand again as we walk back to my house using our phones to see through the forest. It's a clear night so the stars and the moon help light the way too.

We make our way upstairs to my room to get ready for bed after we get back to the house. My mom is going to want to go shopping early for all the ingredients to the Vega pot pie.

After brushing my teeth and changing into my pajamas which Jade watching's the entire time so I made a show of it, I follow her into bed wrapping my arm around her.

"Thanks for sharing your spot with me Tori, it means a lot. I'm really happy we got to come here." Jade whispers in my ear. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Jade. Thanks for coming with me." I whisper before falling into a deep peaceful sleep.

**Sorry for the delay in the update and sorry it's kind a boring and short. I'm going on Vacation tomorrow and don't know when I will update again and didn't want to leave you hanging. This is kind of just a filler. Hope you enjoyed it let me know! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

"I think I want to tell my parents about us." I say randomly to Tori while we are watching a show.

We are currently watching some awful horror movie on TV at her apartment. My parents were due to get back from a trip today and I didn't feel like dealing with my dad being in his grumpy mood when they got home. He hates traveling, especially when it's for his job.

"Are you sure?" Tori asks me turning from the stupid move to look at me.

"Yes Tori, I love you and I want my parents to know that we are together." I say looking into her eyes. Tori gives me a loving smile.

"I love you too Jade. Just tell me when you want to tell them." I lean forward and kiss her.

"How about Saturday? We can go there for dinner and it gives my dad a few days to recuperate from his business trip.

"That sounds good." I smile wrapping both my arms tightly around Tori as we turn our attention back to the movie.

Though I want to tell my parents I am very nervous inside. What if they don't accept me? What will I do? I try to get out of my head and just focus on the movie but I can't help but worry.

"Are you okay Jade?" Tori asks me.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine why?" I ask confused to how she knows something is up.

"Jade, I know something is on your mind. I can feel you clenching and unclenching your jaw and your fingers keep fidgeting. What's wrong?"

"I'm just nervous about my parents, what, what if they don't accept me Tori?" I voice my inner fears to the only person I have ever been this close with.

"If they can't accept you for who you love it will be there loss. I love you Jade no matter what but try not to worry about it too much I'm sure they will accept you for you Jade, you are a wonderful beautiful person." I turn my full attention to Tori.

"I love you so much Tori. Thank you for being here for me." I give her a passionate loving kiss.

The week passes by quickly and I find myself driving Tori and I to my house. I am so nervous I actually feel nauseous. I don't know how my parents will react to Tori and I dating. Hopefully this dinner goes well. I'm not even nervous for what they might say to me, I don't want them to say anything hurtful to Tori.

We pull into my driveway and I let out a shaky breath.

"It's okay Jade." Tori says taking my hand. I look at her and feel my nerves calm down.

"I love you just remember that no matter what happens tonight, I love you." I lean over and kiss her.

"I love you too Jade." Tori says and my heart flutters. I love when she says those three words to me.

I get out of the car taking Tori's hand as we walk up to the front door. I let us both in calling out to my parents.

"Hi sweetie." I hear my mom says as she walks from the kitchen towards the front door.

"Hi Mrs. West." Tori says I can tell she is nervous. I wish I could grab her hand to comfort her but I want to wait until dinner to tell them.

"Oh hi Tori so nice to see you. Dinner will be ready in just a few and your father will be back down soon."

I lead Tori into the living room to wait until dinner is finished. We only sit in the living room for a little bit watching TV struggling to not make any contact with each other before telling my parents about us.

"Girls dinner is ready." My mom announces.

"Ready for this?" I ask Tori knowing she is just as nervous as I am.

We both sit down as my mom brings the food in, my dad doesn't take long to come down and into the dining room.

"Hello Jadelyn, hello Tori, nice to see you again." My father greets us.

Tori says hi and I just nod at my father before we start grabbing food. My mom made lasagna, my personal favorite. Also there is salad and bread and butter. We all stay quiet for eating for the first few minutes of dinner.

"So Jadelyn, what is the news you wanted to share over dinner." My dad says looking at his watch.

"Um uh well I wanted to have dinner to tell you guys, um I am seeing someone again." I stutter out. I'm nervous and can't control my own voice.

"Oh is that so? Who is he? " My father says now looking at his phone.

"Um well actually, it's not a him, it's Tori, she is my girlfriend." I say my father finally looks up from his phone at me. He looks angry at first and then looks back at his phone.

"That's great honey." My mom says. There is an awkward silence that falls over the table.

The rest of dinner my mom and Tori try to make small talk but there is just this tension since I told them about Tori being my girlfriend. I can't help but worry. After dinner I help my mom clear the table before I go into the living room again and turn on the tv. I hear my mom and dad whisper talking in the other room but I can't make out what they are saying. I hear someone go up the stairs before my dad walks in.

"Jadelyn, we need to talk." My father says as Tori and I are watching TV. I can't help but feel extremely nervous about what is going to happen.

"Okay." I say. I give Tori a quick kiss telling her I will be back in a second.

"Jadelyn, you will break up with that girl and she is not to come back here again. If you don't I'm throwing you out of this house and I'll make sure you never see a penny of your trust fund. Do you understand?" My dad barks out quietly to not attract unwanted attention.

I'm glad for that I don't want Tori to hear how he is talking.

"No, I will not break up with the girl I love because my father who doesn't love me doesn't want me to be happy."

"Then pack your stuff and leave and take that with you." I stand staring at him shaking violently because I want to punch him so badly for that last line.

"Fuck you." I snarl out. I'll be back for my shit later."

I walk out grabbing Tori saying we need to go, Tori looks at me sadly. As we ride home in my car Tori is silent and it's scaring me. What if my dad scared her away because she heard what he said.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought I wanted to be with you Jade, but I don't. I'm so sorry." I look over at Tori and she has tears streaming down her face, I fight hard to keep mine at bay.

"Tori if this is about my parents I don't care."

"Jade no it's not."

"I can figure something out Tori, I'll get a job and find an apartment." I say desperately.

"No Jade." Tori snaps and I just star at her.

"I don't care what my dad said Tori." I hear my voice break.

"I don't love you Jade. I don't care about what your parents said." Tori says almost angry. I feel my eyes burn and my heartbreak. The tears fall down my face without any control.

"Okay." I mumble out. I can't from any other words; maybe my mother or father said something to her.

"I'm so sorry Jade." Tori says crying again "It's fine really, I just need sometime." I say looking down. I can't make Tori love me. I just need some time to process everything now.

"Please don't do anything stupid Jade, it would kill me, I still care." Tori says squeezing my hand my arm.

"Just don't love me." I spit out angrily without really meaning too. Tori looks down sadly. "Don't worry I'm not going to do something stupid, I promise. I just need time to process." I say calming myself down. Tori just nods getting out of the car and walking up and into her apartment. I really truly want to run after her and beg her for another chance but I stay in the car. I just stare at the building after she has gotten in and cry. She really didn't love me? Did she ever? Am I just unlovable?

I eventually calm myself down enough to drive back home. I don't want to tell my dad about the break up. Luckily my parents are both asleep when I get home. The next morning I wake up early and head out of the house not wanting to deal with my parents.

I spend some time driving around just thinking. I almost call Tori but I stop myself. She broke up with me last night because she didn't love me. Calling her and begging won't change anything. I end up at the coffee shop and stay moping around in there. I decide to apply for a job there because I should start saving money because who knows what my dad will do. My phone rings and I see it's my mom. I don't know why but I decide to pick it up.

"Hello?" I say into my phone.

"Jade honey, are you alright?" I'm so sorry about your father last night. I had no idea he was going to do that. Jade you don't have to listen to him. He can't touch your trust fund; you will still get it when you turn 19 as long as you attend college. As for your father kicking you out, well I'm sure you don't want to live under the roof with your father so I have an apartment you can live in Jade, I can get some money out of the trust fund you can have monthly to pay for groceries and other necessities and you wouldn't have to worry about rent Jade." I sit shocked at what my mom is saying.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Jade, honey I love you and I want you to be happy. Tori was a wonderful girl and I remember seeing you so heartbroken when she left. I don't care who you love Jade as long as they love you and treat you with respect. I'm sorry your father doesn't feel the same I wish I could change him but I support you in anyway Jade." I can't help the tears that stream down my cheeks.

"Thank you mom, I love you too." I choke out. I get off the phone shortly after with my mom she tells me she is going to take me to look at apartments tomorrow.

After I get off the phone with my mom I wipe my eyes failing to notice Trina walk into the café.

"I need to tell you something." Trina says as she walks up to my table. I look up at her and decide to not snap at her and hear what she has to say.

"Tori broke up with you because of your parents Jade. She didn't want to you to get kicked out and lose your trust fund just because of her. I can't stand how broken she is. I said she was dumb and I figured I would tell you. Will you go talk to her please? I know she hurt you last night and hates herself so much I was a little afraid to leave. Here's the key to the apartment she is there now. Please Jade, I know you are upset but she did it because she believed it was the right thing to do." I just nod and Trina smiles at me.

"Thank you, I won't lost my trust fund and even if I did she is worth it. I knew she was lying last night." I say grabbing my coffee and going out to my car then I make my way to Trina and Tori's apartment. I use the key and get up to their room. I use the key because I don't think Tori will open the door. I walk to her door and bang on it until she opens it up.

"Jade?" Tori says when she finally opens it up she looks so heartbroken and sad. I just want to hug her and never let her go.

"If you want to break up with me it can't be to keep me from getting kicked out o losing my trust fund. I don't care about the money or getting a place. My mom is going to help me out. If you can look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me I'll leave you alone but that is the only way I'm letting you break up with me. So Tori Vega, do you still love me and want to be with me because I'd live in a box of on the side of the road if it was the only way I could still be with you?" I ask nervous because what if she really doesn't want to be with me.

"Jade I am so sorry about last night. I love you so much and I just didn't want you to lose everything because of me." Tori starts crying and I pull her into my arms and hug her tight.

"Please don't do that to me again Tori. Talk to me next time, I would give up everything for you as long as you love me back. " I say emotion thick in my voice. I don't allow emotions like this to show but I want to show Tori all my emotions I need her to know how much she truly means to me.

"I'm sorry I put you through that Jade." Tori says pulling back from me looking down. I hate how sad she looks.

"I forgive you Tori, on one condition." I say with a smirk Tori snaps her head up.

"What Jade, I'll do anything for you." Tori looks at me with a pleading look.

"You have to go see that new horror film that came out the other day and." I pause to be dramatic. "You let me take you out on a date. I need to make up for my dad last night." I say stepping closer to Tori.

"Shouldn't I take you on the date to make up for how I acted last night?" Tori says with a half smile but she still looks sad.

"Tori, please stop looking so sad it breaks my heart. I forgive you; I understand why you did it. Let me take you on a date. " Tori finally smiles looking less sad.

"Okay Jade, we can see that horror movie and go for dinner. I love you and I am still so sorry about last night." I pull her tight against me.

**I am sorry this took so long to be posted. I went on vacation then had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. I'm sorry if it seems like I rushed anything. I hope there aren't any mistakes, as always randr. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**I am so sorry this took so long to get posted. I have been pretty busy the past week and was kind of stuck for a little bit. Nothing really happens in this chapter there is some smut though. If you want to skip over the smut there will be a page break for the beginning and a break for the end of it. Hope you enjoy RandR!**

Tori's POV

We go and sit in the living room for a little bit as Jade and I have some coffee. I still feel so awful about last night.

"So can I take you on a date tonight." I look up and give Jade another sad smile but nod.

"I'm still so sorry Jade, let me shower and change and we can go out." I get up from the couch.

"Tori." I turn around to her trying to keep my tears at bay. I feel so awful for how heartbroken she looked last night.

"Tori stop apologizing, I just told you it breaks my heart to see you so sad."

"I just don't want your life to be harder over me." I say through my tears.

"My life is actually a lot better because you are with me. Tori I will get an apartment that my mom is paying for and giving me money from my trust fund. I don't have to live with my father who doesn't care about my happiness. Even if you didn't want to be with me I'm not going to hide who I am. I love you so much and it makes me happy that you tried to protect me but I will give up everything for you. Stop feeling guilty about last night because I know you did it out of love, not to hurt me. Now go get ready so I can take my beautiful girlfriend on a date." Jade says holding my hands looking in my eyes with love.

"I love you Jade I won't do that to you again." I smile causing Jade to smile and lean forward and give me a kiss. I walk to my room and strip off my clothes and grab a towel making my way to the bathroom. I smirk as I walk naked to the bathroom knowing Jade can see me.

"Tease." I hear Jade growl out at me. I turn to give her a flirty smile and wink. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower before getting in.

After I get ready I follow Jade out to her car, I tried to convince her to let me drive but she refused.

"So you're going to look at apartments tomorrow with your mom?" I ask making conversation as Jade drives us somewhere she refuses to tell me." I say. I hope she finds a nice one that.

"Yeah, probably early afternoon."

"Ahh well that's exciting." I say I hope she finds a nice on that's close by.

"Maybe I should just move into your apartment she a room with Trina." I whip my head to see Jade smirking.

"No you'd stay with me." I blurt out without thinking.

"I was kidding Tori, I'd kill Trina if I had to live with her."

"Yeah I can't see you living under the same roof as her."

"So I shouldn't look for an apartment in you building?" I look at her truly loving the idea of her being in an neighbor.

"I'd love if you lived in the same apartment." I say smiling at Jade. She turns to me with a smile on.

"Oh really?"

"Well apartment building." I blush realizing what I'd said. It's a little soon for me to already want to live with her and even though I do I don't want to tell her and freak her out.

"Oh so you don't want to live with me?" Jade says with a sad look.

"What?" I say panicking I don't want to her feelings. Jade smiles again.

"I'm just messing with you Tori, we are here." Jade says smirking pulling into a spot. I just gape at her trying to understand what just happened.

"Tori, we are here. Let's go eat, we can talk in there." Jade says kissing my cheek before getting out.

I get out of the car and Jade takes my hand walking me into the restaurant. Jade and I have a nice quiet dinner at a local steak house we talk about everything but the apartment thing never gets brought back up. After dinner we head to the mall for the movie. Jade isn't very happy when I snatch the check and pay for our dinner but I owe her. I can't believe I agreed to go see this horror movie. It's not that it's even scary it's just going to be really gory, which I am not a fan of.

"Nervous for the movie Vega?" Jade says to me as I stop the car.

"No I can't wait." I say with a fake smile.

"Aw Vega, don't be scared, I'll hold you and protect you." I can't help but smile even though I know Jade is just making fun of me.

"Let's go get our tickets."

"I swear to god if you try to pay for these I'll make you watch The Scissoring on loop for an entire day hand cuffed to my bed." I whip my head towards Jade.

"You wouldn't!" I say feigning shock.

"Oh I will." Jade says with a fake glare.

"What else will you do to me hand cuffed?" I say with a flirty smile.

"I'd just sit in front of you naked and you wouldn't be able to touch at all." Jade whispers in my ear as we stand in line to get our tickets. I involuntarily shudder as I feel Jade's breath in my ear. "Maybe I'll even play with myself while you are stuck watching." I feel my face heat up at Jade's words and an uncomfortable wetness form in my panties.

"Jade stop." I whisper out praying no one else can hear her.

"I think you like that idea Tori." Jade kisses my cheek then walks up the ticket window and gets our tickets. Jade hands me a ticket and I smile at her.

"Thanks for dinner Tori, but don't do that again. You know what will happen." Jade says with a wink taking my hand leading us to the theatre.

We find seats in the back where no one else is just like any horny teenagers would do. Jade lifts the arm rest up and wraps her left arm around my shoulder pulling me into her, I lay my head on her shoulder as we watch the trailers.

* * *

The movie finally starts after what feels like hours of trailers but it probably has only been 15 minutes. The first scene of the movie is terrifying and gory and I can't help but bury my face in Jade's neck already. I can hear her chuckle at my reaction.

"It's not funny, it's not normal to get off on extreme gore like this." I whisper into her neck. I smirk when I feel her shudder.

"Quiet Vega." Jade barks out but I can see her smirk.

"Aw does Jadey not like when I whisper in her ear." I say my voice getting husky. Jade shudders again and I feel her squeeze my shoulder her hand is resting on.

"Vega, stop." Jade says almost as a plead. I love this sweet torture. I can't help myself now if Jade wants to torture me with an awful movie I can torture her in a different way.

"I'm just paying you back for your stunt in the lobby, remember how you said you might play with yourself while I'm handcuffed to the bed, it got me so wet Jade thinking about it." I don't usually talk so dirty but I was honestly really turned on at the thought of Jade playing with herself in front of me and I can't seem to get it out of my head. I see Jade bite her lip and her hand again tightens on my shoulder, I also catch the small movement of her pulling her thighs closer together. "What's wrong Jadey? Having dirty thoughts?" I whisper seductively in her ear licking in the shell of her ear. Jade whimpers out quietly.

"Tori if you don't want me to fuck you right here in the theatre then you need to stop." Jade whispers out I can see she is still clenching her thighs together. I can only imagine how wet it is in there for me.

"Who says I don't want you to?" I suck on Jade's neck as Jade bites her hand to keep from moaning out. I move my hand down to her thighs pushing them apart so I can rub my hand up and down getting closer and closer to her center but not touching it.

"Oh god Tori." Jade whisper moans out. Her head falls slightly back for a second as she slouches down in her chair spreading her thighs more for me, begging me to take her already. Jade moves her hand down the front into my shirt grabbing my boob. I softly moan trying to not make noise in the movie theatre.

I continue to kiss on Jade's neck as I run my hand up her thigh to her center. I slowly run my hand up and down the seam of her jeans on the crotch of her pants. Jade turns her head and kisses me desperately. Her tongue invades my mouth as it starts a battle with my tongue. I know it's slutty and dirty to have sex in a movie theatre but at this point I don't care. Jade brings her free hand to my center. I involuntarily spread my legs as her hand rubs me over my jeans, oh god I hope no one can see us right now.

Jade pulls back to look at me as her hand moves up the top of my pants. I am trying hard to control my breathing and not make noses I look around and see that its really dark and I cant really see the people in front of me. I pull jade's face back to me slipping my tongue in her mouth as I unbutton her skinny jeans and shove my hand in the front of her panties. I quietly moan into the kiss, it feels like there is lake in her pants she is so wet.

I rub my finger up and down her slit as I feel Jade open my pants with her one hand, her other is still massaging my boob. I spread my legs a little more allowing Jade more room as she goes into my panties. I moan again as Jade enters me with two fingers. I follow Jade's lead and slip two fingers into her. We both start a slow pace before I add a third finger into Jade. Jade pulls back from kissing me resting her head on my shoulder.

"God Tori, you feel so good inside me." Jade whispers in my ear before sucking on my neck adding a third finger in me. We both start going faster and I feel my orgasm coming on fast.

I pull Jade's face to me again feeling like I will moan out loud if my tongue isn't in her mouth. I run my free hand up the front of her shirt and under her bra grabbing her amazing boob. I feel Jade gasp in my mouth picking up her pace. It doesn't take long before we both climax. Jade bites my lips as we struggle our hardest to not make any loud noises. We each slow our pace down letting ourselves ride out the orgasm. Jade pulls away from kissing me removing her hand from my pants and bringing her fingers up to her mouth and sucking my juices off them. Despite my recent orgasm I feel ready to jump Jade again at that display. I pull my hand out of Jade and do the same thing making a show of it for Jade.

I pull my fingers from my mouth and see Jade staring at me with lust in her eyes again but there is more than just lust, I see the love she has for me. I never believed you could see love in someone's eyes but now I understand. I lean forward kissing Jade slowly this time. Jade takes her hand out of my shirt and wraps in back around my shoulder again pulling me closer to her. Jade gives me a quick peck after the kiss ends and turns her head back to the movie. We missed a lot of it but I bet Jade enjoyed what we did over the movie. I rest my head back on her shoulder again and try to pay attention to the movie. I feel Jade turn and give me a kiss on the top of my head, I love those little signs of affection from Jade it makes my heart flutter every time.

* * *

After the movie ends Jade takes my hand as we walk out towards my car. I smile as we walk and see out of the corner of my eye Jade is smiling. I turn around as we get to Jade's car taking Jade's other hand in my hand.

"Thank you for the wonderful night out Jade, I really enjoyed myself even the movie." I say with a wink.

"I had a wonderful time too Tori even if I didn't get to watch the full movie." Jade says with a smirk.

"Jade I just want to tell you again I am so sorry about the break up I never should have done that. I love you so much thank you for forgiving me and giving me another chance." Jade gives me one of her genuine smiles not her normal smirk.

"I love you too Tori, and I don't think of it as a break up I think of it as a misunderstanding. I love you Tori and of course I forgive you, there was no way I was letting you go without a fight you are too amazing to just give up on." Jade says. I seriously just want to cry that was so heart felt from Jade.

"Thank you Jade." I pull her into a tight hug.

"And can I just say, that was a new side of you today, a movie theatre Tori? I didn't think you had it in you, I wish I dated you in high school we could have done it in the janitors closet. I feel myself blush. I can't believe Jade and I had sex in the movie theatre.

"I'm sorry Jade I don't know what came over me." I say pulling back to look at Jade.

"Oh no need to apologize Tori, I loved that. Anytime you want to jump me in a public place you are welcome to it. I feel I owe you for missing my horror movie though." I stop smiling and feel a little panic at how she is going to pay me back. "Maybe I will have to handcuff you to the bed and play scissoring on loop, or just play with myself since you would enjoy it so much." I just smile giving her a peck before getting in the car.

"So Tori, how would you feel about going with my mom and me tomorrow to look at apartments?" Jade asks me as she drives us back to my apartment.

"I'd love to." I say looking at Jade. Jade smiles taking my hand in hers pulling it up to give it a quick kiss then resting it back by her lap.

"Good I'd really like you to have a chance to meet my mom better without my dad there, and she also wants to get to know you better. My dad is an asshole but my mom has always been supportive." Jade says rubbing her thumb on the back of my hand.

"I'd really like that." Jade smiles again, looking at me out of the corner of her eye. "Jade would you like to stay the night at my place tonight? Trina won't be back."

"I was going to anyways but I appreciate you asking." I just shake my head not wanting her to sleep anywhere else. "I was just kidding with you Tori I would never just stay at your apartment uninvited." Jade says looking at me more seriously.

"You are always welcome there Jade, anytime you want." I say lovingly.

"And you will always be welcome at my apartment. I'm just going to stop home real quick to grab some stuff to stay the night." Jade says kissing my hand again.

"Okay you will only need clothes for tomorrow, you can just sleep naked tonight." I say with a wink.

"Oh is that so? I can't wait is it going to be another repeat of the theatre?"

"No it will be even better." I say with a cheeky grin, oh it's going to be a good night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**Here's the next chapter, not much happens in this one. I think this story is going to be wrapping up in a few chapters. Let me know if there are any mistakes and what you think of this chapter. **

I fall down against my couch in the living room with Jade after apartment shopping all day with them. I smile thinking about how sweet her mom is just complete opposite from Jade's dad.

They finally agreed on one that is a really nice one-bedroom apartment not very far from me. It is a pretty simple apartment you walk in there is a small area where you can place your shoes and a small closet on the left, there is the living room in the front right of it, there's a half wall behind the living room where the kitchen is, on the left of the room there is an area where the dining room would be, then a wall starts that falls even with the kitchen's half wall that starts a small hall way leading to the bedroom and bathroom.

Jade is really excited to move in. Her mom is going to take her and probably me out to find furniture or the dining room, and living room. She is going to have Jade's bed moved to the apartment as soon as all the paperwork is signed. I am happy Jade will get to get out of that house with her ass of a father. She doesn't deserve to live with someone who dislikes her for who she loves.

"So are you going to be prepared for round two of shopping with my mom and I?" Jade says breaking me from my thoughts.

"Of course I love spending time with you and your mom is such a sweetheart." I say looking at Jade, she smiles and lays down to gives me a kiss before laying behind me against the back of the sofa wrapping both arms around my waist.

"I'm glad you and my mom get along, I wasn't ever worried about you and her getting along, it was my father who was the problem." Jade says kissing my cheek before laying her head into my neck. She sounds sad.

"Babe, I'm so sorry your dad is such an ass. You don't deserve how he treated you but I am so happy your mom approves of us, hopefully one day your father will be able to come around."

"I hope so too but I won't hold my breath, I am used to him not supporting me so I wasn't shocked I just hated him talking about you the way he did." I turn to look at Jade smiling. God I love her so much. I hope one day I'll be with Jade looking for our own apartment to rent or even a house to buy.

"I love you Jade." I smile kissing her. "So when do you think we are going to go furniture shopping?"

"Probably in a few days. My mom has some important case she is working on." Jade nuzzles back into my neck again. "Thanks for coming with us today, it means a lot Tori, I love you."

Jade and I both fell asleep on the sofa until Trina cam home, very loudly I might add and we moved to my bedroom. I turn on a movie as we snuggle in my bed thinking about the future and how one day I hope Jade and I are cuddling watching a movie in our bed, not just hers or mine.

We go furniture shopping a few days after for the furniture. Jade finds a nice comfy black couch of course, she gets dark cherry for her dining room table, her end table for the living room, the TV stand, she gets a new dresser and a new nightstand for her bed room also dark cherry wood. Her mom also kindly gets her a new TV for the living room so she can keep her tv she has now in her bedroom.

"Mom, this is too much." Jade says as her mom pulls into the parking lot of the TV store.

"Jade honey, no it's not. You are getting uprooted from your home because of your father and I have the money. And Jade don't worry about trying to pay me back all you ever need to do is get your degree in whatever you want and be successful with what you want to do as a career and be happy. I love you." I can see Jade tearing up at her mom's words. I am still getting used to this softer side of Jade but it's nice to be allowed to see it.

"Thank you so much mom." Jade says wiping her tears and giving her a hug.

"Okay let's go get you a TV and some kitchen stuff." Jade's mom says as we get out of the car. I take Jade's hand giving it a squeeze as we walk into the store to look at TVs. Jade smiles giving my hand a squeeze.

We look around and finally Jade's mom finds a good deal on a 45-inch TV for Jade's living room. She still tries to convince her mom she doesn't need to buy her a TV but it's no point. Her mom is buying her the TV whether she wants it or not.

"Okay let's head back to the apartment offices so I can finish up the paperwork and then I can work on getting your bed delivered."

"Thank you so much mom, seriously." Jade says.

"Remember what I told you Jade, be successful with whatever you choose to do and be happy, and you better take care of Tori here because she really cares about you." Jade's mom says giving me a wink. I smile at her and she turns walking towards her call. Jade takes my hand and I smile at her as she pulls me towards the car.

"Let's go Vega." Jade says after we start walking.

We head to Jade's so we can pack her clothes and anything else she wants to bring to the apartment.

"Jeez Jade, I swear I think you have more clothes then me, it's a good thing your dresser is big and you have a big closet." I say filling a 2nd box full of Jade's clothes. There is still so much to go.

"Tori, I don't think anyone in the world has more clothes then you, I know you left stuff at your parents." Jade says packaging up another box.

"Well we will both need really huge closest if we ever live together." I mumble out but Jade hears me.

"Or just a whole other apartment for all our stuff." Jade says with a smirk.

"I think we should take a break and have some food, I'm starving Jade.

"Vega you are always hungry." I pout and Jade comes over giving me a kiss before leaving her bedroom to go upstairs to the kitchen.

"I can't believe you are going to be living closer to me, I'm so excited." I say as Jade starts boiling water to make us some pasta.

"Really Tori? We spend almost every night together and spend most of our spare time together, I don't think it matters where I live or you live." Jade says with a smirk.

"It's faster to get to you when I am not with you." I say with my own smirk. Jade just chuckles pulling me to her wrapping her arms around my waist from the back as we wait for the water to boil.

"I'm just happy to not have to live under the same roof as my dad anymore. I'll come back to visit hopefully when he isn't here I'm a little sad to leave my mom but she is going to be working a lot more now anyways." Jade says laying her chin on my shoulder.

"We will have to have a house warming party when you get all situated before school starts. We kind haven't been hanging out with the gang much anymore."

"Yeah we will, I don't think the gang minds that much though, they all have significant others for the most part."

"I can't believe school starts in 3 weeks."

"I can't believe it either, or that we are both going to the same school." Jade adds the pasta to the bowl and sets the timer. Jade and I will both be attending UCLA in a couple weeks and I am pretty excited we are going to school together after my move to Washington.

We finish cooking the pasta then add sauce and sit down and have a nice dinner just the two of us. We talk about the classes we are taking and how we have the same break for lunch so we can have lunch together.

Over the next few days we finish packing up everything from Jade's room and her mom has everything moved to the apartment for her. I go over with Jade to help her unpack and set up everything the way she wants it. Her mom bought her a lot of kitchen stuff along with everything else but I asked if I could buy Jade a pot and pan set. I don't have much money but I wanted to contribute something to Jade too because I still feel bad she got kicked out coming out to her dad because of me.

"Tori it's bad enough my mom bought me all this stuff, but you spent your money on me too?" Jade says after she opens the wrapped gift I left in the living room for her.

"Jade I just wanted to contribute and buy you something too. Just kiss me and stop worrying about it."

"Thank you Tori, it means a lot." Jade says giving me a loving kiss before moving the pots and pans to the kitchen so they can be washed and put away. "I'll deal with those later, I have something to show you first." Jade says taking my hand and pulling me to her bedroom. Ah I get it we are going to break in the new bed.

"What is it?" I ask as Jade pulls me into her room.

"Open that bottom drawer of the dresser." Jade says pointing to her dresser. I nod and walk to it and bend down and open it. I'm a little confused when I open it and it's empty aside from a key.

"Uh Jade? I thought we put all your clothes away this is empty. And you dropped a key in here." I pick up the key and walk over to her.

"Yeah I purposely left it empty, um Tori, I left it empty for you, I don't want to pressure you or anything but that drawer is for you to leave stuff here, so you can stay nights here with me and just to have stuff here, and well the key, I didn't drop it, it's a key to the apartment for you. I love you Tori and I want you to know you are welcome over here any time day or night, I know you need breaks from Trina sometimes so you can always come over even if I am not here." I am stunned into silence. That's the sweetest thing Jade has ever done.

"Really Jade?"

"No Tori I am lying. Yes really." Jade has a warm smile on her face and I feel tears burn my eyes.

"Jade I love you so much thank you." I lean forward and kiss her wrapping my arms tight around her.

"My apartment is also closer to school I would just like to point out." Jade says with a wink and I just smile and give her another kiss. "I also gave you the bottom drawer so you have to reach down and grab your stuff out and I can stare at your ass." Jade says with a straight face.

"Wow Jade way to make a nice moment even more romantic. Perv."

"Coming from the girl who forced herself on me in the movie theatre."

"I don't remember there being any forcing." Tori says with a wink. "I'm pretty sure you had a lake in your panties and no resistance when I slid my fingers into." There goes my dirty mouth again. I don't even blush at my words I'm shocked.

Jade stares at me for a second I notice her eyes a re slightly darker and full of lust. Next thing I know that I am on the bed having my shirt and pants ripped off then shortly after that I am completely naked as well as Jade and our fingers our in each other helping the other reach their peak. We christen Jade's bed, her floor, her new couch, the dining room table and then finish on the floor. Yeah we went a lot of rounds, there was breaks in-between but Jade refused to let us get dressed in-between so it just kept happening. Who's complaining though?

I wake up to my phones alarm naked in Jade's bed she is naked behind me. Ugh why am I up so early? Oh yeah school officially starts today. Damn, no more sleeping in for a while.

"Mmgh, turn that off." Jade mumbles out tighter her hold on me.

"Babe we have to get up for school." I turn in her arms and give her a kiss. Jade opens one eye slightly to look at me before snuggling into my neck.

"I don't want to." Jade mumbles.

"But if you get up now we will have time to shower together." Jade jerks up looking at me a lot more awake now.

"Alright you had me at shower let's go." Jade says dragging me out of bed we walk right into the bathroom turning on the water and getting in.

Jade and I walk out to our cars in the parking lot. We have to take separate cars because though we both have to be there at the same time I get out a lot earlier than Jade does today. I follow Jade to the school parking next to her.

"Meet me for lunch?" Jade says when we reach my class.

"Of course. I'll meet you at the cafeteria." I say giving her a quick kiss.

"Sounds good, love you Vega." Jade says kissing me again and walking away.

"Love you too West." Jade turns quickly to smirk and wink at me.

My first two classes drag on with the professor explaining everything we are going over this semester. After the second class I prepare to leave and go meet Jade for lunch. I'm looking down at my phone to text Jade and not paying attention to where I am going and run right into someone.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" I say grabbing the other girl so she doesn't fall. I am stunned when I look to see who the girl is.

"Hey Tori did you miss me?" Lindsey says with a smile.

Fuck.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

Tori's POV

I stand stunned for a few seconds. What the hell is she doing here? Is she seriously stalking me now?

"What are you doing here Lindsey? Are you stalking me now?"

"Oh please don't flatter yourself, I came here because my ex girlfriend and I got back together and this is where she goes. I was just trying to be polite and say hi but obviously there are still hard feelings there. Did you finally realize Jade isn't enough for you?" Lindsey says with a smirk.

"Just stay away from us." I say with acid and walk away. Hopefully she will. I don't know if I should tell Jade or not. Maybe this is the only time I will run into her.

I continue to walk across campus towards the cafeteria to meet Jade for lunch.

"Hey babe." I hear in my ear as arms wrap around my waist as I enter the cafeteria.

"Hey baby." I turn around in Jade's arms. It still shocks me that Jade is so affectionate in public. I give her a kiss before she pulls away taking my hand and leading me further into the cafeteria to find what we want.

In the cafeteria there is a pizza place, a sub shop, a Mexican place, a burger place and a coffee shop.

"What do you want to eat? Jade asks, as we look at all the places.

"How about Mexican?" Jade smiles.

"Sounds good." Jade pulls me to the Mexican place. We both get chicken burritos and cokes. I find us a table to sit at and we immediately start digging in both starving.

"How was your first classes today?" Jade asks.

"So boring, I hate the first days they just drone on and on about the syllabus. I already have an assignment in my English class though." I say pouting.

"I'm sorry babe." Jade says taking a huge bite of her burrito. I decide against telling her about Lindsey she is in a good mood today and I don't want her to get upset if it isn't even a big deal.

We continue to chat and enjoy our break together. We take a walk in the courtyard outside of the cafeteria; they just added a fountain to it and benches to sit by it.

"This is really nice I had no idea they put the fountain in." I say leaning my head on Jade's shoulder.

"Yeah they had an article a few months ago about how they were putting it here." I just smile and continue to enjoy the outside weather and the company.

All too soon Jade and I have to our separate ways to go to classes.

"So I'll see you later at the apartment?" Jade says as we say our goodbyes.

"Yes, I'll cook us some dinner." I say giving her a kiss and a hug. Jade hugs me back.

"That's what I like to hear." We separate and I head off to the building my next class is in as Jade does the same thing.

The rest of the day for me goes just as slow as the first half but finally I am out and walking towards my car. Jade has an extra class for about an hour so I won't see her until after. There was no other run ins with Lindsey today after seeing her after my first two classes and I am thankful. Maybe she really won't be a problem.

I head to the store to pick up some groceries and then head to the apartment to prepare dinner. I put a frying pan down and start to mix a breading for chicken I am making. I put the first couple pieces into the breading mix then in the frying pan. I throw the remaining chicken in a freezer bag and then put it in the freezer for later use. After frying the chicken for a few minutes I throw it on a baking pan and throw it in the oven to finish cooking. I put soap in the frying back and let it soak in the sink before starting mashed potatoes and corn. After the chicken is almost done I put gravy in the microwave to heat up for the mash potatoes and corn.

I move everything once it's cooked into big bowls and set it all on the table. I cleanup the dishes seeing Jade should be home any time now. I finish the dishes right before Jade walks through the door.

"Mmm something smells good." Jade says as she takes her shoes off and locks the door.

"I made us some chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy and corn, hope you are hungry." I say walking over to Jade. She smiles giving me a kiss.

"Damn it looks great Tori." Jade says after she washes her hands and we sit down at the table to eat.

I bring water over for both of us and sit down next to Jade. I smile at her before we both dig in. The dinner is almost completely silent because we are both just shoving food in our mouth.

"Holy fuck Tori, I thought I truly loved you before but this holy shit. You've been holding out on me!" I blush at the intense look Jade is giving me after dinner. I cooked for Jade in the past I guess it was just never this good.

"Thanks." I say quietly. Jade wraps her arm around my shoulder pulling me into her and giving me a kiss on the temple.

"Thank you for dinner, I really appreciate it. It was nice to come home after a long first day of school and have food ready for me. So thank you babe, you are the best girlfriend in the world." I turn my head and Jade captures my lips in a loving kiss.

I get up after the kiss ends and Jade helps me carry the remaining food into the kitchen. We find containers and put the leftovers in them then throw them in the fridge.

"Go relax Tori, I know you already cleaned the other dishes you cooked with but let me clean these up for you." Jade says blocking my way to the sink.

"Alright fine." I kiss her cheek before going in the living room and turning on the TV to find something for us to watch. Jade joins me shortly after as I am still flipping through channels.

After a brief amount of bickering over what we wanted to watch, I finally caved and let Jade keep a show about true-life ghost stories.

"I'm glad I'll be sleeping here tonight so you can hold me while I'm having nightmares from this show." I say into Jade's neck. I like scary movies but real life stuff freaks me out.

"Oh, this is awkward I was hoping I could kick you out, I have someone else coming over tonight to stay the night with." I remove my head from Jade's neck and give her a glare. Jade just laughs.

"Oh I was joking Vega, but seriously why are you so freaked out over this? You never have a problem with horror movies."

"Those are movies Jade they are fake!" I say throwing my face back into Jade's neck. Jade chuckles, tightening her arm around my shoulder.

"These are just as fake babe. I don't believe this shit for one second but they are good and entertaining stories."

Jade and I both eventually fall asleep on the couch watching TV, I wake up a little bit after and wake Jade up so we can go sleep in her bed.

"Goodnight babe, I love you." I whisper in Jade's ear as we lay together.

"Goodnight Tori, I love you too." Jade kisses my head then we are both out.

I make my way out of my second class for the day and start off towards the exit of the building and then to the cafeteria to meet Jade for lunch. It's been a little over a week since I ran into Lindsey and I haven't seen her since. I am beginning to think she wasn't lying about coming her for her ex and that I won't have a problem with running into her and seeing her everywhere.

As I am making my way to the cafeteria I am looking down at my phone reading Jade's text and I bump into someone. It's like an awful case of Déjà vu as I look up to see Lindsey.

Jade's POV

I am walking out of the second class for the day about to meet Tori for lunch.

"Hey sexy." I hear someone whisper in my ear I whip around ready to hit whoever thought they had the right to say that.

"Ugh Jake you almost just got punched out!" I say with a smirk as he laughs.

"Oh the mighty Jade was only going to punch, no scissors?"

"I just cleaned them didn't feel like cleaning them again today." I smirk again causing Jake to laugh some more. "What are you doing here I thought you had classes in the other building?"

"I actually switched a class. I just can't do chem. yet." Jake said with a disgusted face.

"I told you not to take chem your first semester."

"So how is it pretty much living with Tori?" Jake says as we walk toward the cafeteria. Jake's girlfriend is going to meet him there too.

"It's awesome. I don't know why I didn't just ask her to move in its like we already do." I say.

"I was shocked when you said you just gave her a key. But I am happy for you."

We continue to talk as we walk towards the cafeteria. Right outside of the cafeteria I stop dead in my tracks. I see Tori talking to her ex Lindsey.

"What the fuck!" I snarl out.

"Jade what's wrong?" Jake looks at me panicked.

"That bitch over there talking to Tori is her ex what the fuck is she doing here?" I start marching over towards them and right before I am there I see Lindsey lean in and kiss her.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I scream as I pull Tori back from her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought Tori was single again? That's how she made it seem." Lindsey says with a smirk.

"Shut up bitch I know she didn't. Don't you ever fucking kiss my girlfriend again." I snarl out.

"Oh she didn't seem to mind the kiss Jade, especially since last week when I ran into her she talked to me like she was single."

"Stop making shit up." I turn to grab Tori and walk away when I notice the sad guilty look in her eyes. "Tell me she is making that shit up Tori." I say calmly.

"Jade, I ran into her last week but I wasn't happy to see her I."

"Shut up. Just shut the fuck up. Don't talk to me." I snap out walking away from everyone. She ran into Lindsey and didn't tell me? Was Lindsey actually making the other shit up or did it happen?

I decide to leave the school for the lunch break forgetting I didn't take my car today because I rode with Tori. Fuck. I walk towards the bus station to catch a bus to head home. Fuck school for the rest of the day I don't want to see anyone else.

I decide to lie down as soon as I get home and try to forget about this fucked up day and my cheating lying girlfriend. Fuck you Tori. I wipe my eyes furiously angry at the tears falling from my eyes.

Someone awakes me from my nap a few hours later. I look up to see Tori sitting on the edge of the bed. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying I can tell.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" I growl out. Who the fuck does she think she is?

"Jade please I just want to explain everything."

"You fucking lied to me Vega."

"I know Jade and I am sorry but I did not Lindsey last week I was single, I told her I didn't want to talk to her. I thought she wouldn't bother us because she has a new girlfriend who goes here I just didn't want to tell you and upset you so I never told you. I know I fucked up, I am so sorry Jade." I watch as the tears fall from her eyes. I keep my tears at bay not wanting to let her see how much it hurt she lied.

"You can leave now Vega. Go have fun with Lindsey, maybe that's the reason you tried breaking up with me before and only got back with me out of guilt. Just fucking leave." I bark out and turn over in bed. I don't hear her move and my tears are really threatening to fall. "I said leave Vega." I snap out. I hate how my voice sounds but I finally feel and hear Vega leave the apartment.

I tossed and turned the whole night. It was hard to sleep without Tori in my arms. I never felt so dependent on someone before but Tori is different. I start to think if maybe I overreacted a little bit. No she lied.

By the time my alarm goes off for school I am utterly exhausted. This is the first night I have spent alone from Tori since I think we started dating. I get up and start to get ready. I can't stop thinking over everything last night. I really did overreact. I didn't even listen to what Tori had to say.

I get to school and get through my classes for the first part of the day before I have a lunch break. Jake and I meet for coffee. I'm sad I haven't heard anything from Tori today. What if she really was into Lindsey?

"Hey how you feeling today?" Jake says when I find him at a table by the coffee shop.

"Awful, I slept like shit last night I couldn't stop thinking about the whole Tori Lindsey thing. She kissed her."

"Jade, Lindsey kissed Tori and it didn't mean anything. You were in this heated angry zone and I let you cool down yesterday but Tori looked so uncomfortable Jade. She was just as surprised at the kiss as we were. She didn't want to be talking to Lindsey and it wasn't because she noticed us coming. I don't think anything is going on."

"She said she didn't tell me because she didn't want to upset me after running into Lindsey and she said Lindsey told her she was here because of her new girlfriend."

"Jeez Jade then why are you like this today? Why is she not with you? You didn't do something stupid?" Jake asks.

"I just told her to get the fuck out and to have fun with Lindsey. I was upset and being stupid. I know she only lied to not start problems. I don't know why I let my mind think she would cheat on me with Lindsey."

"Jade you have to talk to her. She was heartbroken when you left yesterday."

"I know." I put my face into my hands.

" I gotta get to class, I have an earlier one today, call her Jade talk to her. Don't let her not telling you she ran into someone of her past ruin everything. She is in love with you Jade she wouldn't hurt you like that."

"I will, thanks Jake." I say Jake gives me a quick hug and leaves. I pick up my phone trying to give Tori a call. Straight to voicemail. Dammit.

I go to my next class and try to focus but it is truly hard I am so glad today is my short day. After I get out of my last class I try Tori's cell again. It goes straight to voicemail again. I sigh and head to my car. I find myself driving towards Trina's and Tori's apartment. I park in the lot and notice Tori's and Trina's car are both gone. I get out and try the buzzer to their apartment anyway with no luck. I shake my head sadly.

As I head to my apartment I feel deep sadness over everything. I need to talk to Tori and tell her sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted the way I did. I walk into my building and make my way up the stairs towards my apartment. I open my door and walk in taking off my shoes and dropping my purse before noticing the smell of food and someone in the kitchen.

"Tori?" I say shocked. I see her whip around and give me a half smile. I can see in her eyes she is still so sad.

"Yeah I uh, I made you dinner, Chicken Alfredo, your favorite. " Tori says nervously. I made my way towards her walking into the kitchen.

"It smells good." I say smiling. Tori returns the smile but it doesn't reach her eyes. How could I think so low of her? "I'm sorry about yesterday." I said sorrowful

"No I am sorry Jade, I should have just told you I ran into her. I just didn't think it would happen again or that she would pull that stunt. I ran into her making my way into the cafeteria and just was telling her I was meeting you and didn't want to talk to her then she fucking kissed me and then you came over and I knew you saw. Jade I would never do that to you. I'm too in love with you to ever want anyone else." Tori is crying as she tells me and I feel my own tears running down my face.

I pull Tori into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry for overreacting. I love you so much Tori last night was hell trying to sleep without you. I'm sorry I overreacted and thought the worst. Next time just please tell me?" I beg.

"I will I promise Jade I'm just so sorry." Tori cries into my shoulder I just hold her tight happy we can get past this.

"Come on lets sit down and eat this delicious meal you made for us, this smells amazing Tor." I say grabbing the bowl she prepared and walking it to the table.

Tori follows behind me with garlic bread. I seriously love this girl. We both sit down next to each other and smile at each other before putting food on our plates. The first bite I uncontrollably moan.

"Tori this is fucking amazing. " I say with a mouth full and she giggles.

"I'm glad you like it, I was a little nervous about making it from scratch." Tori says with a nervous giggle.

"You made this from scratch? Oh my god."

"Yeah I needed to apologize. I am just glad I didn't screw it up because that would have been a sucky apology." Tori lets out another nervous giggle. I am stunned. She made this from scratch for me after I overreacted yesterday just to apologize to me. I lean forward and kiss her hard wrapping my arm tight around her pulling her into me.

"Tori, I want you to move in with me." I blurt out without thinking. I just give her a smile because even though I blurted it out I completely mean it.

**Hope you guys like this chapter, wanted to add in a little more drama before I wrap it up. Let me know what you thought!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

Jade's POV

I stare at Tori for what feels like hours, which is really only minutes. I can't believe I just blurted out I wanted her to move in with me but it doesn't make it any less true.

"Do you mean that?" Tori asks looking happy and stunned at the same time.

"Yes Tori I mean it. Last night trying to sleep without you in my bed was hell. I don't want you to ever sleep somewhere else but with me. I know it's really soon but yes I want to live with you. I love you so much Tori, I'm sorry if this puts pressure on you, and I totally understand if this is way too soon, sorry maybe I shouldn't have said anything." I start rambling suddenly nervous about my earlier confession.

"Yes Jade." I look into Tori's eyes and see that same loving look she has when I do something or say something sweet to her.

"Really?" I say with a wide smile breaking out on my face I am such a changed person with her and I don't care.

"Yes last night was hell without you, I would love to live with you. I love you so much Jade and we are probably totally rushing this but I don't care. I love you for the year you were gone and was so depressed thinking I missed my chance with you so I don't care if it's too soon I want to wake up to you every morning and go to sleep with you every night." Tori says starting to get emotional, I feel my eyes slightly sting, I'm such a sap now.

"I love you." I say and lean forward and kiss her. I am so happy she said yes. I had no idea after yesterday that we would work it out and decide to live together. It still makes me sad to think of that wasted year she was gone but we are together now that's all that matters.

"I love you Jade." Tori says looking at me with utter love.

After we finish dinner, we throw on a movie in the living room and cuddle up on the couch happy to be together again. I can't help to let my mind wander to how I am going to pay that skanky bitch back. I smirk as ideas pop into my head. I decide to tell Tori after I get through with my plans. I know she wouldn't like me doing anything to Lindsey but bitch deserves to pay.

"Babe, wake up the movie is over let's head to bed." I whisper into Tori's ear. She has a habit of falling asleep during movies.

"Carry me." Tori pouts and says in her sleepy voice. I shake my head but put my arm behind her back and under her knees.

I lay Tori in the bed before going to the bathroom to brush my teeth quick before bed. When I get back into the room Tori is asleep again. I smile before turning off the light and stripping down to my underwear to sleep in tonight. I wrap my arms around Tori's waist and pull her back into my front.

"I love you Victoria, goodnight baby." I say kissing her cheek.

"I love you too Jadelyn." Tori mumbles pulling my arms tighter around her and intertwining our fingers.

I wake up to the obnoxious noise of my alarm. I open my eyes to see Tori looking at me with a soft smile on her face.

"That's creepy Tori." I say leaning forward and giving her a kiss.

"I was just thinking about how from now on this is how I am going to wake up every morning." I roll my eyes at how corny she is.

"Yeah it's too early for this without coffee." I say giving her another kiss before getting out of bed to get some coffee.

I walk out to the kitchen and pour two mugs of coffee for Tori and I. I hear Tori walk out after me into the kitchen and go in the fridge taking out some eggs.

"Making me breakfast?" I ask siping my cooling coffee.

"Nope, I am making myself some breakfast, you can make your own breakfast." Tori says sticking her tongue out at me.

"I am so hurt right now." I say with a mock hurt expression. Tori immediately giggles at me. I go and wrap my arm around her waste kissing her cheek. "Please make some eggs, please?" I whisper in her ear kissing her again.

"Fine, but only cause you begged." I smile kissing her one more time before going to sit at the table and wait for breakfast.

Tori brings over breakfast and more coffee for me shortly after.

"Thanks babe." I say we eat quietly and then I do the dishes before we jump in the shower for a quick shower before getting dressed for school.

"Jade." Tori says as we walk to her first class together.

"What babe?" I turn around and look at her.

"I know you have something planned to do to get revenge on Lindsey, and I know I can't stop you and part of me doesn't want to anyways, but please don't do anything to get yourself in trouble, please?" Tori pleads with me. I smile and pull her into an embrace.

"I promise to not get into trouble, but the bitch deserves to pay." I pull back giving Tori a kiss. "I love you babe, I will see you for lunch."

"I love you too babe."

I left Tori at her class and walked away, deciding I wasn't going to my class today, I had more important thing to attend to. I walked around campus for a while before I saw the target I was looking for. I smiled as I made over to her.

"Just the girl I was looking for." I say when I sat at the table with Lindsey.

"Um, what do you want."

"I just wanted to thank you for getting Tori out of my life, so thank you." I smirk looking at her.

"Oh really? I thought you two were in love?" Lindsey says putting her book down. I notice her coffee cup she has is almost half is gone and has the lid off I assume to cool. Yes.

"No, she was in love with me and so I felt bad and so I gave her a chance but then she was too clingy and I was afraid she would have killed herself if I just broke up with her, but after you kissed her, well I had a good enough excuse and now I can't feel guilty for whatever decision she makes." I say leaning forward rubbing my left hand along her right hand while my right hand dumps crushed sleeping pills into Lindsey's coffee.

"I don't know how she ever let you go." I smirk getting close but then pulling away. Lindsey smiles and takes a long sip of her coffee sweet.

"Well she didn't, I cheated on her, and I was at first sad I lost her, but now I see something much better came along." I withheld punching her in the face, I had to keep up the act.

"Well I hear there is some rooms you can go to at the library to get quiet studying, very private." I say with a wink.

Lindsey takes another long sip of her coffee. "Yes, let's go." Lindsey says standing up draining the last of her coffee before throwing the cup away. I smile as we walk towards the library. After the 10-minute walk across campus to get the library Lindsey is looking tired.

"Are you okay? You look really tired?" I ask as we get into the special room.

"Yeah," Lindsey gets cut off with a yawn. "I am just so tired." Lindsey says.

"Maybe you should just relax." I say walking around and starting to rub her shoulders. "Relax and we can have some fun." I continue to rub Lindsey shoulders and next thing I know she is asleep on head on the table.

"Lindsey?" I ask, nothing. I smirk. "Oh this is going to be fun." I say taking out my favorite scissors getting to work.

Tori's POV

I make my way to the cafeteria to find Jade already having a table saved for us with two slices of pizza and sodas for us.

"Hey baby." Jade says with a big smile on her face. I just shajke my head knowing she did something to Lindsey.

"What did you do?" I ask sitting down.

"What do you mean?" Jade says taking my hand and giving me a kiss.

"You are never in this good of a mood." I say.

"Well the sun is shining, I have a beautiful girlfriend who I loved and agreed to live with me. Can't I be happy?" Jade says smiling.

"What did you do Jade?" I ask again.

"You'll see, I am sure she will be looking for me." Jade takes a bite of her pizza. I just shake my head.

"So you think I am beautiful." Jade huffs and rolls her eyes.

"Of course you are beautiful Tori." I smile eating my pizza.

We sit and chat for the rest of the lunch break we have and stand up getting ready to leave to head to our class. As we walk to the building where my other class is I see someone strom through the library, she looks like Lindsey at first but her hair is too short but then I look at her again and realize it is in fact Lindsey, and man did Jade get some revenge. Her hair is unevenly chopped, there is green and purple almost polka dots in her hair. Her eyebrows are gone, she has heavy make up like a clown, there is a anarchist A drawn on permanent marker on her forehead, also the word slut on her forehead next to the A, and her shirt is cute so her bra shows through.

"Oh my god."I say. Jade looks at the direction I am looking just as Lindsey gets to us.

"You fucking btich, I am going to end you!" Lindsey growls out.

"Oh really? You don't scare me slut."

"I will have you arrested for this."

"For what exactly? You can't prove anything; you are the one that fell asleep at the school." Jade says. I can hear the smirk in her voice.

"You drugged me! I don't know but I wil get you back."

"How about this Lindsey, you leave us the fuck alone, before I kick your fucking ass, then I'll involve the cops for stalking, and sexual harassment. Did you know Tori's dad is a cop? I know Tori didn't want you to kiss her, or stalk her all the way to the school. Why don't you leave while you have a tiny bit of dignity left and go back to Washington, find another girl's life to try to fuck up." Jade says getting in Lindsey's face. I see the confidence Lindsey has leaves and she cowers before taking out a hoodie form her bag and putting it on leaving.

"Wow." I say and Jade turns back to me.

"I didn't cause her physical pain. I was good, and they can't prove I did anything. I know I can act crazy and do crazy stuff but no one messes with the person I love and gets away with it Tori. This is just how I am. " Jade says. I just shake my head and pull her into me giving her a kiss.

"Thank you for standing up for me Jade. I love you I can't be mad at you for this because this is you. I am glad you didn't do anything to get in trouble though." I pull Jade into a loving kiss.

"Come on let's get to our classes, I feel like you missed one or two today." I say with a wink. Jade takes my hand as we walk into the building.

**I am utterly sorry at how long this took to get out, I was having major writers block and I feel that this chapter wasn't very good. I hope you all enjoy it. Jade did give Lindsey some payback. RandR.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**I am so sorry this chapter took so long to get posted. I am also sorry but this is the last chapter for this story. I didn't have anywhere else for the story to go without it getting boring so I decided to end it here. Let me know what everyone thinks of it!**

Tori's POV

After the last encounter with Lindsey where Jade very kindly gave her a new look, I did not see her on campus again. For a while I was nervous about her popping up at school to seek revenge but after a month of nothing I finally put my guard down.

Jade and I continued to live together and went to school. After 2 years in our apartment Jade surprised me for my birthday with a puppy. He was a beagle pug mix and she was the cutest little puppy in the world. I named her Tawny to make Jade happy since she made me so happy with getting me the dog I wanted since I first moved in with her.

**Flashback**

_ I wake up and notice that Jade is not in bed with me. She must be getting coffee or making breakfast. I am very sad when I walk out to the kitchen and find Jade is not in the kitchen or anywhere in the apartment. Did she go to work today without saying anything to me? It's my birthday. I sit down on the couch and turn on the TV trying to distract from my sad feeling inside. _

_ After an hour of trying to focus on the TV and trying not to cry I am shocked when the door to the apartment swings open. Jade walks in and looks over at me._

_ "Oh you are up, did you make more coffee?" I just look at her shocked. I feel tears burn my eyes. Oh my god she forgot my birthday. "So did you?" I hear Jade ask again. I just shake my head._

_ "Vega, I need help with something in the car." Jade says walking back out of the apartment. I just shake my head sadly and follow Jade out anyways. "It's in the back seat. " Jade says going around to the driver's side door in the front of her car._

_ I walk to her car and open the door and see a small animal crate carrier in the back seat,_

_ "Oh my god." I say climbing in and turning it to see the front of the crate where it is open. There is a small tan puppy sitting there staring at me in the most adorable way._

_ I pull the crate out and carefully put it on the ground to remove the puppy. _

_ "Oh my god she is so adorable I hold her in my arms and turn to Jade feeling my eyes burn with tears of pure happiness._

_ "Happy Birthday Tori." Jade walks over wrapping her arm around my back and giving me a quick kiss._

_ "Thank you so much Jade." I say as tears start falling and I give her another quick kiss. Jade picks up the crate for me and picks up a cup carrier and I follow her in holding the puppy._

_ "I can't believe you bought me a puppy." I say as I put the puppy down on the floor so she can explore a little. I walk over to Jade and wrap my arms around her as soon as she puts everything down._

_ "I know how badly you wanted a puppy, I just wanted everything to be stable enough before I adopted one so I could make sure we could take care of it." Jade says I just lean forward and kiss her again._

_ "I love you so much Jade, you are the best girlfriend in the world even if you left this morning without saying anything."_

_ "I love you too baby." Jade pulls back from me and goes over to the table and brings me one of the cups out of the carrier. _

_ "Here, I also got you your favorite, vanilla latte." Jade says with a smirk handing me the coffee. _

_ We spend the rest of the day playing with the puppy and trying to teach her how to go potty outside. Luckily Jade had gone to the store to get her a water and food bowl and her food and a few toys. This is the best birthday present ever._

_ "What are you going to name her?" Jade asks as we were all cuddled up on the couch watching a new comedy that had started._

_ I look at Jade and give her a smile. "Tawny." Jade looks at me surprised._

_ "Really?" Jade asks still shocked at my name choice._

_ "Yes really, you made me so happy with my present today that I want to name her something you would like. So in honor of your favorite movie I named her Tawny."_

_ Jade leans over kisses me hard. _

**End Flashback**

I walk into the apartment and hang my keys up on the hook.

"Hi Tawny." I say scratching behind her ear before taking my jacket off and hanging it on the hook and then I make my way upstairs.

The remaining years of college Jade started getting involved to try to get her name out there for her script writing. I stayed in song writing and sang at a few clubs here and there but decided I didn't want to become a famous pop star like I thought. I wanted to write songs and music but I didn't want all the fame that comes with being famous as a singer. I decided to get my degree in music and teaching as a back up incase I had trouble getting into song writing.

Our senior year of college became a stressful year for us both. Jade getting involved in multiple script writing projects, she even directed a mini horror film, and me writing songs we just found ourselves not spending as much time together. I found out though that no matter the fight we always made up. Even if I stormed out of the apartment to stay at Trina's I would find myself right back at the apartment not being able to sleep without Jade.

After all our hard work we finally both graduated from UCLA. My parents flew down to see me graduate and Jade's mom was also in the audience, unfortunately Jade's father did not show up. Despite Jade putting on her I don't care façade I know it hurt her that he couldn't even show up to her graduation.

"I'm so sorry baby." I said as I walked in behind Jade after our graduation.

Jade turned to me just before the tears started flowing. "God why was I stupid enough to think he would show up." Jade said as she cried into my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her. I let her cry as I told her what a shit her father was and it was his mistake and he will regret not seeing his wonderful beautiful amazing daughter graduate.

"You know what fuck him. I don't need him, my mom was there, and you were there, you two are the only ones I need." Jade said when she finally calmed down.

"And I will always be there." Jade just smiled hugging me tightly.

Jade ended up winning a contest for her mini horror film and won the chance to help write a script and direct a new horror movie with a decently famous director. After the movie came out Jade had her name out there and soon she was starting a script for her own horror movie she was going to put out, she even asked if I would do the music for her. I normally did pop but I stepped out of my comfort zone to do some other type of music for the movie.

Everything seemed to be falling into place between us, Jade's movie was going to be produced and she was going to help direct it and I had several songs in the movie. I was working at an elementary school as a music teacher part time and Jade and I were as happy as could be. We had recently celebrated our 6-year anniversary but since then Jade is no longer my girlfriend.

I crawl into bed and Tawny follows behind me hopping up and laying with me. I can't help but smile and the 4-year-old dog. I cuddle with Tawny thinking back to that night.

**Flashback**

****_Jade was finishing getting ready for our dinner reservations while I waited by the door for her. I was stunned into silence when Jade walked down. She was wearing a tight fitting black dress. It showed off just enough cleavage to still be considered classy. The dress fell just above her knees, and she wore black flats. Jade had her hair curled and flowing down a few inches past her shoulder. She looked amazing._

_ "You look gorgeous." I say with a smile. I walk up to her and give her a quick kiss._

_ "You look beautiful, but you always look beautiful." Jade says with a smile kissing me again before leading us out to her car. _

_ I wore a purple cocktail dress and my hair half down and wavy and half up. As we drove to the restaurant we had a small conversation about Jade's idea for her next script and my ideas for possible songs. After we get there Jade comes around and opens my door for me then takes me by the hand walking me in. We have a nice quiet meal with wine and good food just enjoying each other's company like we have been for 6 years. _

_ After eating dinner and splitting dessert we leave to head back home to exchange our gifts. Jade walks me to the door opening it for me before locking up and hanging her keys. I follow her upstairs going to a spot I hid Jade's present. I didn't want her to find it before tonight. I pull out the jewelry case and put it in the drawer in the table next to my side of the bed. I wait for Jade to come to our room from the bathroom. Jade walks back into the room walking over to me now wearing her robe. _

_ Jade walks over to me with a smirk handing me a small rose and a hersey kiss. _

_ "Happy Anniversary baby." She leans forward to give me a quick kiss putting both items in my hand. I am kind of shocked at the gift, but I happily accept them and smile at her. I am about to reach in the drawer for my gift when Jade interrupts me._

_ "Tawny." Jade calls in the hallway._

_ "Um Jade?" I ask confused as why she finds the need to call the dog right now as I was about to give her her anniversary gift._

_ Tawny walks into our room tail wagging. I can't help but smile at her. I love this dog so much. I turn to go in the drawer again._

_ "Isn't she such a cute dog?" Jade asks randomly kneeling down and petting her. I don't understand what is up with her. I grab the box out of my drawer and walk over to Jade kneeling next to her._

_ "Yes she is Jade but can we." I stop mid sentence noticing something in Tawny's collar. It's a diamond ring._

_ "Oh my god." I say. Jade smiles taking the ring out of her collar._

_ "Tori, you are the girl I feel in love with in high school after I thought I would never be happy and in a loving relationship again. The girl who put up with all the shit I gave her throughout high school and never giving up on me even when I was the biggest gank in the world to her. The girl I foolishly let move away from me without telling her my feelings because I was too afraid. The girl I love more than coffee, The Scissoring, Scissors and life itself, please do me the honor of becoming my bride because I will never ever love someone as much as I love you." Jade says to me with tears in her eyes. I was so stunned._

_ "Jade I love you so much and I would love to be your wife but only if you will be mine." I say through tears opening the ring box I got for Jade. I had planned to propose to her as well tonight I just wanted to do it at home._

_ "Oh my god, you were going to propose too?" Jade says as some tears escape. We both chuckle when I nod. "Well if it isn't obvious yes I would love to marry you Tori." Jade leans forward giving me a kiss._

_ "Tori where did you find a ring like this?" Jade asks looking at the ring. I got Jade a custom made ring. I have been saving money throughout college for it and these past two years after to save up the money for it. It is a white gold band with a tiny pair and scissors on the top part of the band also white gold. The scissors were about half an inch long, where the holes would be on normal scissors sat two black diamonds._

_ "I got it custom made for you, I just wanted to get you a special ring that you would love." I say looking into her eyes._

_ "You could have gotten me a ring out of the gumball machine and I would have loved it. Thank you Tori. I can't believe we both planned to propose to each other tonight, guess what they say is true great minds do think alike." Jade leans forward to kiss me._

_ "I was wondering why all of a sudden we needed Tawny in the room when I was about to give you my gift. Thanks for the kiss and rose though." I giggle._

_ "I love you too much to be that thoughtless with a gift for you Tori, I just wanted you to be surprised."_

_ "I was. I was" I smile and kissed her. I took Jade's robe off to see her wearing a very thin piece of lingerie. I briefly heard Tawny run downstairs while Jade and I started to celebrate our new engagement._

**End Flashback**

That's right; Jade West is my fiancé now! I can't help the smile that breaks across my face every time I think of that night.

"Babe?" I hear Jade call out as she opens and closes the door downstairs.

"Upstairs." I yell down to her.

"Hey baby, how was the meeting?" I ask as Jade comes over and gives me a quick kiss.

"It was great, I think we made some solid plans to start auditions for the movie next week."

"That's great baby." I say smiling.

"It is, I am so glad you are going to do some music for it too, I really appreciate it." Jade lies down next to me in bed wrapping her arms around me.

"Anything for you baby." I turn so I face her wrapping my arms around Jade as well. "Here, I finished this song earlier I wanted you to hear it, I think it may be a good song for the opening." I reach out to my bedside table and grab my phone and headphones. I put the ear bud to her ear.

"Wow Tori I absolutely love it, and its not because you are my fiancé. I can't wait to have the other producers listen I know they will love it too."

"I'm so proud of you Jade, directing your first solo movie. It is going to be amazing.

"Thank you." Jade says warmly. "I can't believe it still, but even the excitement of my own movie is nothing compared to the excitement of when you said yes." Jade smiles and I can't help but feel tears burn my eyes. "God I am such a fucking sap now, Vega this is all your fault. " Jade moves her head in the crook between my neck and shoulder.

"I love your sweet side." I say wrapping my arms tighter around Jade.

"Well just don't tell anyone I have a reputation to keep up."

"I don't want anyone else to see your sweeter side, I am glad I am the only one who gets to see it, makes me feel special." I close my eyes feeling Jade breath on my neck.

"Oh Vega you are very special." Jade wraps her arms tighter around me pulling me even closer.

"I love you Jade." I whisper quietly getting ready to sleep.

"I love you Tori." Jade whispers into my ear before giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smile pulling Jade's arm impossibly tight around me. I fall into a peaceful sleep with Jade preparing to this with her the rest of our lives.


End file.
